Bouquet
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: Alex knew that as a maid, loving the mistress's son was out of the question, but something about him pulled her in. Allen knew he was suppose to marry a woman high class, but something about the young maid intrigued him. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note- I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

 **I own Alex and Mrs. Landchester**

* * *

 **Alex**

I stood in front of the golden gate with a bit of anxiety. I thought that applying to work as a maid here was a good idea, but I couldn't stop the nerves. What if they rejected me before I even said a word? I had on the cleanest clothes I owned, but they might not approve of my attire. Rich people were usually very concerned about appearance. I held my application tightly as I waited for security to open the gate. I was amazed that they would even need security. Olddell Town didn't have very much violence, but you never know I guess.

"Who wishes to enter the Landchester premises? State your name and your business into the microphone," a professional voice boomed through the security screen near the gate. I saw a small black microphone next to it. I took a deep breath before going over to it.

"My name is Alex Lancelot. I'm here to apply for the maid job." I waited a few minutes, and was only met with silence. I felt my heart stop for a minute. They rejected me before I even got on their land. I didn't know what I'd do since I depended on this job. My family needs me to. Just then the voice returned.

"Request permitted. Go through the gate, Miss Lancelot. The mistress will be with you in a couple of minutes. Remember to show her respect."

I watched as the gate spread open for me, and then proceeded to walk forward. I tried to walk normally, as if it was natural for me to be here. I felt a bit of relief. I didn't make a long car ride for nothing. I had a small suitcase stuffed with clothes, since the application said that I've been able to live in the mansion. I took a look at the building. It was a large red house with golden doors. Even if I saved up my whole life, I could never afford a house this big on my own. I saw barns on the right side and crop fields on the left. They both looked a bit empty, which was odd to me. I jumped a bit when I heard a creak. The door was opening.

Two women emerged from the house. The first one was a slender lady with fiery red hair. She had on a beautiful blue dress and a golden necklace of a flower. Her blue eyes were blocked by a pair of thick blue glasses. She had an elegant air about her, so it must have been the owner of the house. She looked me up and down. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, so I felt a bit scared.

"You must be Miss Lancelot. First name is Alex, yes?"

"That's right ma'am." Luckily my voice didn't waver. I would never be able to show my face if that happened.

"Excellent. A few questions before I decide if you're fit for the job. Can you cook?"

"Yes."

"And clean?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You don't have to keep calling me ma'am. Mrs. Landchester is fine. Next question-"

She kept asking me questions until she was satisfied. When she was done, she put her hand on her chin, "You seem like a dependable and hardworking woman, Alex. Congratulations, you've got the job. Thank you for joining the Landchester family. If you would follow Emma, she'll show you where you will be sleeping. Make sure you get plenty of rest tonight. I'll tell you your work schedule tomorrow. Explore the house today so that you can know where to go. There are three stories in this house. The top floor is forbidden for workers. Those are my chambers. The middle floor is where the maids and butler live. The main living room and my son's room are on the first floor. Now if you excuse me."

"It's nice to have you Miss Alex," the second woman spoke up as soon as Mrs. Landchester left. She was a plump lady with apples on her apron. She looked like a pleasant person, "I am the Lady's maid, so I directly serve milady. I'm a bit curious about your skills. What did you do before coming here?"

"I worked on my family's farm." I was raised on a farm with just my parents all my life, so I was used to it. When my mother suddenly gotten too sick to work, my father and I had to work even hard to make end's meat. I was on my way home from town when I found the application for the maid job in the newspaper. It seemed like easy work, and my father would have to worry about less people to feed. I packed my bags just a couple of days after. I wanted to make him proud of me. I also wanted to save up enough money to help my mother get better.

"I see. I'm so sorry dear. I hope you enjoy it here. The lady and her son are polite people. You won't be disappointed." Emma put her hand on my shoulder.

"Son? What's he like?"

"Well he's tall, but very gentlemanly. Smart too. I'm sure that he'll find a great family one day. I've been working here since he was a little boy. He was the cutest kid I had ever seen, well aside from my kid Yuri."

"Interesting," I wonder if I'll ever meet him.

"Now time to show you where you'll sleep. I'm pretty sure you don't wanna sleep on the floor! Oh yeah, we have to get your uniform after that. Luckily my daughter made a bunch. She is away at fashion school. I'll have to tell you about her later." We climbed the stairs to the second floor. It was a long hallway with stairs to the third floor. The floor was a bright white color and the walls were painted a golden color. I wonder how much this house was made with gold.

She brought me to a room with a blue door. There were four red colored doors and a white door. I saw name plates on all of them, except for one of the red ones. I saw that Emma had the white door. I guess I'm staying in the one without the name. I saw the names Tina, Iroha, and Felicity. They must be the other maids. I hoped they were nice.

The blue one led us to a large bathroom with a closet? I've never seen that in a house before. It must be natural for everyone in the mansion. I hoped that I wouldn't get lost. I saw a bunch of maid outfits on the hangers. There were many different colors. I noticed a blue one that looked like it was my size. Emma left the bathroom to let me get changed.

I grabbed a bunch of outfits from the closet. Many of them were too skinny or way too big. I almost gave up hope when I got to the blue one. I closed my eyes and attempted to put it on. I felt comfortable in it, and let out a sigh of relief. I put the others back on the hangers and left to show Emma.

"It looks so good on you. I'll have to find a name tag for you Alex. Since we are both going to be partners, we can be on a first name basis. Your room is that one, without the name plate. The other maids are probably cleaning around the house. I hope you enjoy yourself here. Don't worry. The work is easy. If you excuse me, the lady might need me. Don't forget where your room is."

"See you Emma," I smiled, and went to go check out the rest of the place. During my tour, I met the other maids. Felicity was responsible for cleaning the kitchen, doing dishes, and cooking the food. She seemed to really enjoy food. The second girl, Iroha, cleaned around the yard and collected stone and wood for the house. And the last one Tina did the laundry and cleaned the first floor.

The next day was when I got assigned my job. Emma must have told Mrs. Landchester about my backstory. I was to water the crops by eight and take care of the animals by ten. It was a large farm, so it seemed impossible. I was always so close to the deadline. It was just so hard having to wake up at six and have enough time to do all the chores. Hopefully no one would notice how tired I was. I didn't want them to think hiring me was a mistake.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Tina and I were hanging out in my room around ten at night a few days later. She was a really happy-go-lucky person so we bonded instantly. She wasn't here as long as the other two, so she wasn't as close with them.

"Hear what? Did something happen to the lady?"

"Not her. Her son Allen is coming home tomorrow. He decided to take a trip about a couple of weeks ago. I forget where he went, but I'm super jealous of him. I guess that's being poor gets you."

"Oh really? Do you want to travel?" I asked.

"Of course. Who wouldn't? Being able to make a bunch of memories, it's nice."

"I see."

* * *

"Alex, Milady wants to see you down stairs," Emma's voice distracted me while I was brushing the last cow

"Ok. I'm done with my chores anyways." I followed her to the front room. The other maids were with Mrs. Landchester. The mistress smiled when we entered.

"Excellent. You both came. My son, Allen, should be here in a couple of minutes. I wanted you to meet him, since one of you will become his personal maid."

The others looked excited. There's no way it would be me. They know him and I don't.

I glanced up as the door opened and a young man stepped in. He looked like he was in his early twenties. The first thing I noticed about him was his bright red hair. He wore a blue and white striped shirt under a dark blue blazer. He was wearing light brown pants and dress shoes. I looked back up and saw a ring on a string around his neck. He had black-rimmed glasses. That's when I saw his eyes. They were like two sparkling sapphires. I couldn't deny that he was gorgeous.

"Welcome home honey," Mrs. Landchester hugged him, "Did you enjoy your trip?"

"Yes I did, Mom," he glanced around and noticed me, "Who's this? I haven't seen you before."

"My name is Alex. I'm the new maid here," I bowed to him, "It's an honor to meet you."

"And I am Allen, but I'm sure you knew I was coming today."

"Of course. I'm just glad you arrived home safely," Emma responded, "I'm sure you remember what we talked about. Who do you want as your personal maid? They are all sweet girls."

"Hmmm. Let's see," he put his hand on his chin. He looked at each of us with an interested look. I hoped that my face wasn't red. I could imagine what kind of things he was thinking about with that smirk.

"I choose her," he pointed at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Allen**

It wasn't that I hated going home, but I couldn't stand my mother constantly asking me to find a spouse. I didn't want to marry some little ditzy rich girl. I didn't want to run the family business. I never told my mother my true desires because she would just brush them off. I sighed, rubbing my temple. I was preparing myself for the long lecture that I was sure to get. It happened every time I got back to the house. I watched the scenery outside of the car with a bored expression.

"I'm assuming you had a good trip, sir?" the driver, Charles, asked. He had picked me up from the airport earlier. He was my personal driver, so he knew what time to arrive. He's worked with me ever since I was little. He had a beautiful family, a wife and child. He likes to talk about them while taking me somewhere. I didn't mind. It was a good way to clear my mind from family stress.

"I did. It was a nice chance to unwind."

"That's good to hear. I've been pretty good myself. My dear Hina has been learning how to play piano. I can't wait for the day I see my little girl performing on a stage for all to hear. I've been taking her to lessons and she loves it. Even Camellia is thinking about taking lessons with her. I'm so proud of them. I'll have a musical family." he wiped a few tears from his eyes. I nodded, not really caring that much.

"Looks like we are here," Charles turned around, "Is there anything else you wanted?"

"I'm good. Have a safe trip home," I stepped out of the car as the gate to open. Charles waved at me, before starting his car and driving off. I noticed that the barns were bigger than last time. They must have done work on the place. Not that it mattered to me. I didn't dare step into such a dirty place. I liked my clothes to be crisp and clean at all times. It was one of the main reasons I detested rain. It was hard to see with rainwater on my glasses. Luckily it didn't rain today. I took a deep breath and continued into my house.

As soon as I walked in, my mother ran up to me and gave me a huge hug, "Welcome home, honey. Did you enjoy your trip?"

"Yes I did, Mom," That's when I noticed that there were five maids instead of four. I have never seen the orange haired girl before. She was wearing a light blue maid costume that had ruffles. She looked a bit nervous. I could see her green gaze go over me completely. Was she checking me out? "Who's this? I haven't seen you before."

"My name is Alex. I'm the new maid here," she bowed, "It's an honor to meet you."

"And I am Allen, but I'm sure you knew I was coming today," I studied her for a bit. Her hair could use some work and she seemed to be a quiet person. She wasn't my type, but I couldn't deny that she was cute. She had an air of innocence about her.

Emma spoke up, "Of course. I'm just glad that you arrived home safely. I'm sure that you remember what we talked about. Who do you want as your personal maid? They are all sweet girls."

My mother decided that I needed one of my own, so that I would be happy and she wouldn't lose a worker. The last time I had a personal one, she quit in about a week. It was such a shame. She was a really pretty girl. She had hated me though. Guess flirting with her didn't help me out.

"Hmmm. Let's see," I took a good look at all of them. Tina's overexcitement was annoying. Iroha seemed too cold for me and Felicity was the cook so I didn't want her to be too stressed. I realized that the new girl was the only option left. I smirked at the thought of giving her a little test to see if she could handle being my maid. I didn't need a girl with a weak will. I'm sure she wouldn't mind.

"I choose her," I pointed at Alex. She glanced up with a look of surprise and worry. I guess even she's doubting her own skill.

"You want me? Thank you. I-I'll do my best to serve you." She bowed again.

"Excellent. Now that that's done with, you girls are dismissed. Alex, you will wait in Allen's room. You come with me," My mother called to me. I followed her with irritation. I didn't want to have this conversation again.

"I know what you're going to say, Mother," I crossed my arms, "I didn't get with any girl on my trip since that's what you want."

"Good. Honey, it's for your own good. You will thank me one day when you have your own family."

"Don't you think I should have a say in who I marry?"

"I just want you to make the right choose. You need to marry a girl from a rich family. The thought of you with a commoner makes me shudder. Don't just think of yourself. Think of your name."

"I am thinking of our family. Can I leave now? I just got home and want to sleep," I walked away irritated. I knew this would happen, but it didn't help brighten my mood. Iroha and Tina nodded to me and went back to their work. They knew that I didn't like being around people when I was upset. I saw Alex in front of my mirror when I entered my room. I guess I forgot about her.

"You have a nice looking room," she noted, "It's so much bigger than my bedroom at home."

I had to close my eyes to calm down before speaking. If I didn't, I probably would have snapped at her.

"Thank you. So what made you want to be a maid? Cleaning doesn't sound like a very fun job for a girl like you."

"For my mother. She's really sick and I want to be able to pay for her to get better. I'm sure anyone else would do the same. It's not an easy of a job, but it's not for me, so I don't mind. I'd do anything for her treatment."

Anything huh? I hoped she was ready for my test, "Interesting. Now I have a request for you. Go in the kitchen and make me Genovese Pasta. You do know how to cook right?"

"I haven't cooked that before, but I can try my best. Is that all you require?"

"Yes. But this has to be the best pasta I've ever tasted. If you burn even a single noodle, then you're fired." Sorry darling, that's how life works.

She looked like her world had just ended. But after recovering, she nodded and left the room. I huffed, looks like learning her name was pointless if she was going to be too soft. I laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. It felt nice to sleep. . .

* * *

"Here's your pasta," Alex gave me a plate of green noodles, "Sorry it took so long. I just wanted to make sure that it was to your liking." She looked a bit red from the kitchen's heat, I assume.

"I'll determine that myself, thanks," I took a bite. It was actually really good. The noodles tasted lovely, and the sauce was just right. It surely must have taken many tries. I was impressed. Her first time making it, eh? I wonder how else she'll impress me.

"How is it?" she fidgeted a bit.

"It's fine. You pass. By the way, I have clothes over there for you to wash. Make my bed after that. Then maybe my windows could use a shining. Got that?"

"Got it," she had a determined look on her face and went to get started. She really was hardworking. I watched her, noticing how focus she seemed on the tasks that she did. I guess she wasn't so weak after all. I enjoyed her determination. It would make having a maid easier.

* * *

A few nights later, I wanted to test out how fluttered I could get Alex to become. She was still acting very shy around me, so I knew it would work. I just hoped that she wouldn't be too upset. I figured that flirting with the new girl couldn't be too much for her.

"So, Alex. You in love with anyone?" I asked her out of the blue. I didn't really care, but it was all part of the plan.

"Not at the moment. Why?"

"I was just curious. A cute little thing like you would have a boyfriend."

She laughed harshly, "You're joking surely. No one would want a farm girl like me."

I frowned, it wasn't working.

"Why do you suddenly want to know?" she gave me a suspicious look.

"You interest me is all. I can't help but be curious if you've been with anyone," I shrugged. That's when her face turned red. Seriously? Just like that? I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Is there anything else you need before I go to bed? If not then I can leave," she looked away, subconscious.

"Nothing at the moment. You're dismissed for the night."

She nodded at me and left my room, her shoes clicking on the tile. Even now, I still wanted to fix that messy orange hair of hers. It was bothering me just a bit. I didn't say it to her face, because she might freak out. I knew putting that ad in the paper was a good idea.

* * *

It rained a few days later, dampening my mood. I didn't like how dark gray the sky had become. I was going to take a walk to town, but the stupid rain would be a problem. I watched out the window and saw Alex running between the different barns. I was told that she came from a farm so it was natural for her. Her hair was soaked and her shoes had gotten muddy. She looked happy despite all that. I couldn't understand how she could have that kind of positivity in this kind of weather, but to each her own.

"Oh, there you are. Your mother wanted me to tell you that she's hosting a party this Tuesday," Emma got my attention, "She wants you to go to it, so she had two suits delivered to your room so that you can decide which one to wear."

"Thanks Emma," I frowned. Looks like my mother was at it again. It was going to be a ball with only rich families. I shook my head at my mother's stubbornness. I didn't even want to attend, but I never be able to forget about it if I refused. Maybe if I act like I'm interested in one of the young ladies there, she'll get off my back for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex**

After working for him for days, I can confirm that Allen was a very confident person. I was impressed that I haven't gotten sick of him yet. He wasn't a very easy person to satisfy but it wasn't too hard. His flirtatious behavior might irritate some people, but if I ignore it, it probably won't bother me. I was surprised to find out that he was only twenty-three. I didn't expect him to be only three years older than me. A lot of people told me that I don't look my age. It's been like that for years, so it was common for me.

There was a party coming up, so all of the maids were ordered to clean the house until it is perfect. I was responsible for cleaning the ball room. The room itself was impressive. There were tables everywhere except for the center. It was a large spot that took up one-third of the room. It must have been where everyone was going to be socializing and dancing. I couldn't help closing my eyes and imagining getting to dance on that floor. I would find the guy of my dreams waiting to sweep me off my feet.

"What are you doing, Alex?" a voice made me jump. I turned to see Allen looking at me with an eyebrow raised. I couldn't help the heat that rose up in my cheeks. This is pretty embarrassing to be caught lost in thought.

"I wasn't doing anything. I was just cleaning the ballroom."

"That clearing didn't look like you were cleaning."

"Anyways, why are you in here?" I picked up the broom from where I dropped it, and continued to sweep the floor.

"Have you forgotten that it's my house? I was actually looking for you, but if you're going to sass me, I can give a compliant to my mother. Trust me, you don't want that."

"You're kind of a jerk, you know that?"

He chuckled, "You just now noticed? Anyways back to why I was looking for you in the first place. I need your help with something. Follow me to my room."

"What about the ballroom? Your mom will kill me if it's left looking like this."

"I'll let them know that I needed you. You are my maid after all."

"Ok then," I couldn't disagree with that so I followed him to his room. On his bed were two suits, one white and one black. They looked expensive so they must be what he was going to wear for Tuesday.

"As you can see, I've already gotten what I'm going to wear for what my mother is planning. I just can't decide what color to wear. I have a good sense of fashion, but I'd like to get a lady's opinion. The others are busy with preparing the house, so you're the one who has to help me," he readjusted his glasses.

"I guess I may as well help since you're having such a major crisis," I put my hand over my heart in exaggeration.

Allen laughed again, "It's more important than you think. I have to impress a lot of people after all. Now if you don't mind, I'll change now. Unless you want to watch me change. I wouldn't mind."

I blushed deeply at that, "No thank you. I'll let you change. Excuse me." I moved outside and saw Emma walking by.

"I thought you were cleaning the ballroom? It'll cost you if it's dirty when the guests arrive in a few days." She crossed her arms and gave a stern look.

"I'm sorry, Emma. Allen needed my help for something," I bowed to her, "I'll clean the room when I'm done with his task."

"Is that so? See to it then." She waved before leaving, "When you're done with the ballroom, go to your room. There should be a note on your bed when you get there. Milady told me to deliver it to you for her. It's very important that you read it."

I watched her go with curiosity. Was the note going to be more chores from Mrs. Landchester? I crossed my arms, wondering what else I would have to do. I was distracted, so I jumped a bit when I heard my name being called.

"Hey, Alex. You can enter now. I'm dressed."

"Got it. I'm coming in."

When I entered, he was wearing the white suit. I didn't like how it looked with the blue tie though. It would have matched his eyes if the color was just a little bit darker.

"How do I look? I mean I always look good, but still. Do I look better than I usual do?"

"It looks good on you," I responded, "I just have to see the other suit to make sure."

"Out you go then," he ushered me through the door, "And remember, no peeping."

"I wouldn't peep," I huffed, but did as he said.

After a few minutes, he called me back into his room. I couldn't deny how stunning the black suit made him look. The tie was the same shade of red as his hair and it showed off his good looks well.

"So what about this one?"

"Definitely that one. It's perfect," I couldn't help but be impressed.

"Thank you, Alex. You can stop staring at me now. I know I'm hot, but you don't have to watch," he smirked.

"I was not watching," I lied, "If that's all, I'll get back to the ballroom. Unlike you, I've got some cleaning to do."

"Of course. Thanks for the help Alex. I'll see you later."

* * *

After I was finished making the main room spotless, I went up to my room. I wanted to relax, but I knew I still had chores to do. Sighing, I took a look at the piece of paper that was left on my bed.

 _Miss Alex,_

 _You are going to be attending the party, serving drinks to our guests. Be sure to smile and be polite to the people visiting our house. I can trust you on this, since you seem to be a friendly person. Don't be nervous. I'm sure you will do fine for your first party. Also, you will be responsible for cleaning the room up after everyone has left. Just because the room will be emptied, doesn't mean it has to look bad._

 _Mrs. Landchester_

 _P.s. If my son needs you for anything, do as he says. His needs come before any of our guests no matter what. He's my pride and joy after all. Any other parent would agree with me._

I put the note on my desk and took off my shoes. It was around seven when we all finished cleaning the house. It was massive, so it took the entire day. I wondered how my mother was doing. I couldn't help but think about her all the time. I got my first paycheck on Sunday, but it would take a lot more money to help her. Not to mention I had to pay for things for myself. I couldn't help but sigh. Maybe I was fighting a lost cause. But I won't give up on her. I couldn't let my family down. My father had enough stress as it is.

* * *

The following Monday was busier than usual. The house would have to be cleaned again, so that it was completely ready for everyone who was coming. I was ordered to take care of the animals after the house, so it was around noon when I got to them. The chickens and cows had grown to trust me even after a few days. I liked animals that were calm and easy to take care of. I've never had a dog or a cat, so they would be a challenge to me. The alpacas were still afraid of me and would run from me. I couldn't help but feel disappointed. It made clipping them hard.

After they were all taken care of, I noticed that there was an empty section in the crop yard. I didn't say anything about it when I first started working, but it was starting to bother me. Maybe I could ask Mrs. Landchester about it. Maybe flowers? Determined, I went to let her know what I think.

* * *

Luckily for me, she was on the first floor. She sat in the living room, reading the newspaper. She looked up when she heard my shoes clicking against the floor, "Oh Alex. What is it you need?"

"So I was in the garden and noticed an empty plot so I was wondering if I could grow flowers in that spot."

"Flowers huh?" She thought for a second, "Thank you for the suggestion. I'm assuming that you're going to go to town today, am I correct?"

"Yes, Mrs. Landchester. That was the plan."

"Excellent. While you're in town, could you buy some bread? The kitchen seems to be running out of it. Also make sure that Allen is satisfied before you go since you mostly work for him now."

"Yes," I nodded. I hope he didn't have anything important for me to do. When I got to his room, he wasn't there. There was a message on his bed.

 _Went for a walk. Be back later._

I figured that it was meant for me, so I could go to town today. I bought red rose seeds, since they were the only flower seeds in the shop. I looked on the bag and saw that they would grow after fourteen days. I would try my hardest to grow them, since I didn't want to let the lady down. I picked up three bags of bread, not knowing how many people who going to be in the house tomorrow. It was better to be safe than sorry. While I was in the store, I accidently bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry sir. I wasn't watching where I was going. Please forgive me." I bowed to them.

"You should be more careful, Alex."

"Allen?" I looked up and saw that he was the one I bumped into, "What are you doing here?"

"Just looking around. I'm guessing you're buying ingredients for the kitchen?"

"That's right. We're running out of bread. So many guests will get hungry, you know?"

"I see," he looked at the sky with annoyance, "Looks like it's going to rain again. I miss the sun, I swear."

"Do you not like rain either?" I've never liked rain. It made it hard to work, and it made it hard to run around without getting stuck.

"It's just annoying is all. Since we're both going to the same place, want to walk home together?"

"It'll look like we're dating," I frowned.

"You act like that's a bad thing," Allen huffed, "A boy and a girl can be seen walking together and still be friends."

"If you put it like that, then ok." I picked up my bag from when I dropped it and followed him out the door.

Were we friends? I served him, but I had idea what he thought about me. Did I consider him a friend? He talked to me when I wasn't working. I thought about it the whole way home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Allen**

I woke up to the sound of Alex's voice. The maid was holding a platter full of breakfast food. I could see toast, eggs, and bacon. She must have cooked all this food for me herself. Her cooking skills were improving. She cooked the eggs sunny side up and the bacon was crispier than the way Felicity cooked it. I enjoyed having Alex cook my meals for me. Felicity wasn't a bad cook, but she definitely wasn't as good.

"Thanks for the food," I yawned, picking up my glasses from the side table. After putting them on, I grabbed the food from Alex's hands. They were cold for some reason. Maybe I just noticed it.

"Do you need anything? I can make your bed for you. Your suit is hanging up in the closet. The party will start at noon and it is currently ten."

"I could use some milk," I ate slowly, still not wanting to get up. Alex nodded before disappearing into the kitchen. She came back with a small glass of milk and set it on my table. She was holding a plate of food for herself. We started eating together since a few days ago. It didn't bother me. It makes since. If she's going to cook, she may as well make herself something. It was pretty nice to have someone to talk to during meals. I haven't sat at a table with my mother ever since I was sixteen.

"So I'm assuming that you're going to dance?" Alex asked me, eating a spoonful of eggs.

"Of course I am. I do every time my mother organizes these types of things. I've been taught at a very young age. I used to be able to play the piano when I was ten, but I stopped playing it when I turned fifteen."

"Interesting. I couldn't dance to save my life. I'm kind of excited for it, even though all I'm going to be doing is handing out drinks. It's nice to see what different kinds of dresses our guests will wear."

"Do you own any dresses?"

"I have like one. I don't really have a reason to own one. I don't do dances or anything social. I'm not really good with other people."

"Every girl should own at least one dress. You don't know when you're going to need it."

She looked up, "You really care about appearance."

"Of course I do. What you look like on the outside can show what kind of person you are. It's very important."

"I suppose. Okay, I'm done eating. I'll leave so that you can get ready. I have a couple things I have to do myself."

* * *

I adjusted my tie in the mirror for one last time before leaving my room. I put my glasses on my desk, deciding to wear contacts for the day. I didn't want them to get damaged, since I was pretty much blind without them. I saw my mother waiting for me in a black dress that reached the floor. She was wearing long white gloves and a small hat. I'm sure that must have cost her quite a lot of money.

"Oh, you look perfect. I knew that color would look good on you. I have an eye for these kind of thing after all," She put her hands together with a happy grin, "You're going to make a lot of women very happy today. Hopefully you will find your lover tonight, my dear son. I can't wait. I mean they are all nice ladies after all. Only the best for you. It's also a good thing I know many of their parents. They all have good blood."

I looked away, "Of course mother. I know that you want what's best for me. Maybe one of these ladies will interest me." Not likely, but she doesn't have to know that. I would never be aloud to forget about it if she knew I was lying.

Emma held the door open for us, a gentle smile on her face. She was in charge of welcoming everyone. She was a very friendly person, so there was never any trouble. Everyone glanced at us when we entered. The usually empty room was full of people. I recognized some of them, but not everyone. Most of the people were close to my mother, not me.

"Welcome everyone. I hope that you will all have a good time tonight," My mother announced. Everyone in the room all clapped at her words. I waited for the sound to go down before interacting with people.

"How have you been?" My childhood friend Rod was here. His mother and mine were friends, so we often saw each other a lot as kids. I could tell that he hasn't changed at all. He was still as energetic as always. From the way he looked, you wouldn't think that he was rich. His orange hair was as messy as always. It was always a bit weird to see him without his signature goggles.

"I've been doing ok. You still going after that girl. What was her name again?"

"Rio. I want to date her, but I don't think the folks would approve."

"It shouldn't be up to them. You're parents don't have to control your life."

"I know, but I want to make them happy, since I am their only son. I'm sure that you would do the same if you were in my shoes. Speaking of which, how is your love life going? I'm sure that many girls are fighting for your affection."

"It's doing fine. I mean-"

"Oh Allen! There you are!"

I froze, recognizing that annoying high-pitched yell.

"Michelle," I turned around to see the girl who called my name. She had long pink hair that swirled like DNA strands. She looked at me with those bright brown eyes of hers. I could see the small mole near her eye. She was wearing a puffy pink dress with matching heels. I could see that she had blush and eyeliner on her. She had a mini hat to go with her attire.

"How have you been? I've missed you. I've tried to call your house, but I didn't get an answer," She pouted, "I've been fine myself. But last time I went to a party, this brown haired creep had tried to ask me out. I rejected him of course. You're the only guy in my heart."

"Is that so?" I had to hold back a sigh. She's always been like this. She started liking me around two years ago. I've tried to let her know that I didn't feel the same way, but I guess she was just too stupid to take any of my hints.

"Yep! No one compares to you, Ally," I tried not to cringe at the stupid nickname she gave me. It was way too girly for me. She's been calling me that for a while now. I did not want anyone to see her calling me that. I could see the look of pity in my best friend's eyes. I tried not to let my irritation show, since it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me.

"You've got that right. I'm way better than any guy that you'll ever meet. Have you seen my beauty in all it's glory?"

"Oh," Michelle swooned, "Ah, I'm a little bit thirsty. Can you give me a drink?" She tried to blink adorably, but it just made her look desperate.

"Sure." Anything to get me away from her. I glanced around and saw Alex. Her orange locks had been groomed, going down her back like waves. She looked really cute in her maid outfit. She had a bunch of drinks on a platter in her hands. The poor girl looked a bit lost. I decided to help her out.

"Hey, Alex. I'd like a couple of drinks."

"Ok," She handed me two of them, "It's a lot more crowded than I thought it'd be."

"My mom has a lot of friends. Trust me, you'll get used to it," I took a drink, "This is really good wine. You should have a glass of it."

She shook her head, "I can drink after the party. The guest are more important after all. I see that you seem to be pretty popular. That pink-haired girl is waving at you."

"Ignore her. That's what I'm trying to do," I finished my glass, so I gave it to Alex.

"That seems a bit rude. She didn't do anything to me."

"Well she's annoying. She never leaves me alone. I've tried to let her know that I'm not interested, but she doesn't listen."

"She doesn't leave you alone? I have an idea. Maybe if you found another girl, she'll leave you alone."

"You're right," I patted her on the head, "Thank you, Alex."

"Sure. Oh, looks like she's coming this way." She nodded at me before disappeared into the crowd.

"Great. . ."

"What's taking so long? My throat feels parched," Michelle tapped my arm.

"It's nothing." I sighed.

"Great. Well, aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

"Sure. Do you want to dance?"

"Alright," she giggled, "I've been taking lessons so I've been getting better."

"Is that so?" I flashed her a grin. She smiled back at me.

"Yes. By the way, did I ever tell you that you look better without your glasses on?" she asked as soon as we got into the middle of the room.

"I think you've already told me that." While I was dancing with Michelle, I noticed a guy with brown hair glaring at me. He looked in his late twenties, or early thirties. I tried to ignore him, but I didn't like that look he gave.

"What's wrong? Oh, that's the guy I was talking about," Michelle shook her head, "Soseki is such a pain. Oh, he disappeared. Oh well."

She kept talking, but I couldn't pay attention to her annoying voice. I couldn't help but wonder how Alex was doing. I thought about what I told her when we walked home yesterday. I really did consider her my friend. I didn't befriend many people, but she felt special for some reason. I could feel my heartbeating hard. There was no way that I'd fall for a maid. My mother would never allow it. But I couldn't help feeling something for Alex. She was interesting to me.

"And that's when I told him to buzz off. Are you paying attention?" Michelle's voice was sharp in my ears.

"Of course," I lied, smiling at her. It worked, because she started to become flustered.

"Good. I just wanted someone to vent to. I'm sorry Ally. I didn't even realize that Soseki would be here."

"Forget about Soseki, ok? I don't even know the guy, so he can't be a danger to me."

"You're right. I shouldn't be thinking about that loser with a man like you in my arms."

Soseki wasn't important to me, so I didn't even bother being threatened by him. I'm sure I'll never have to deal with him ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex**

The place had more guest than I imagined that it would. The ballroom felt like it was filled to the brink with people. It made it kind of hard to hold the glasses of wine. I wanted to drink one, but I might get yelled at for it. I haven't gotten in trouble for anything, and I didn't want tonight to be the first. I had to prove that I could do this. I saw that Mrs. Landchester was talking a group of beautiful woman. I knew everyone here was rich, but I couldn't help but admire their elegance. I felt like a duck compared to swans.

"Excuse me ladies. Would you guys like a drink of wine?" I went up to them with a smile on my face. I was given advice from Emma, so I knew how to act around these people. I knew that they honored politeness and patience.

"Why thank you. I haven't introduced you. Girls, this is Alex. She is our newest worker," Mrs. Landchester took a drink for each of her friends. They gave me a quick check up.

"Kinda scrawny for a girl her age," a black haired lady huffed, "Do you eat, girl? You're really skinny."

"She's just young, Camellia," the other woman waved her hand in the air, "I'm sure you just that thin when you were her age."

"Well I wasn't as plump as you, Rebecca. Even now, you still haven't changed one bit," Camellia shot back.

"Ladies, it's not the time for that," Mrs. Landchester hushed them, "Thank you for your politeness, Alex. I'm sure that the other guests will be thirstier than I am."

I nodded and let them get back to what they were discussing before. I walked around, while people came over to me for wine. I didn't know where I was supposed to stand, so I felt a bit uncomfortable. I would have to ask Tina if she's ever had to do this. I was so lost in thought that I wasn't watching where I was going and felt someone bump into me.

"Watch it!" a feminine voice hissed. I turned around to see the owner of the voice. It was a young woman with swirly pink hair. I've never seen that kind of hairstyle before. Her brown eyes were narrowed in anger. I tried not to cower in fear.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. I promise that I will be a lot more careful next time. It won't happen again."

"Make sure that you do. Just because you're poor, doesn't mean you have to act like it. Hmph!" she turned away from me, with a flip of her long hair.

Well that was just rude of her. I said I was sorry. I sighed, lucky that none of the drinks were spilled. I would not be able to pay for the dress if I got it wet. I had no idea how much anyone's outfits cost. It would be hundreds, maybe even a thousand. It would take years to pay all of that off.

I could see Allen in the crowd. He was talking to a shorter guy with orange hair and bright blue eyes. Mrs. Landchester's son really did look good in that black suit. It made me happy knowing that he went with my suggestion. It was the first time I've ever seen him without his glasses on. It was a nice sight.

* * *

"Hey Alex," Allen walked over to me, "I'd like a couple of drinks."

I handed them to him, "Ok. It's a lot more crowded than I thought it'd be."

"My mom has a lot of friends. Trust me, you'll get used to it," he took a sip, "This is really good wine. You should have a glass of this."

I shook my head, "I can drink after the party. The guests are more important after all." That's when I noticed the pink girl from earlier. She was watching us, looking very impatient, "That pink-haired girl is waving at you."

"Ignore her. That's what I'm trying to do."

I frowned, "That seems a bit rude. She didn't do anything to me."

"Well she's annoying. She never leaves me alone. I've tried to let her know that I'm not interested, but she doesn't listen."

"She doesn't leave you alone? I have an idea. Maybe if you find another girl, she'll leave you alone." I would at least. I didn't know anything about this girl, so I didn't know how she'd react. It's none of my business, so I wasn't really bothered.

"You're right," I felt his hand patting my head, "Thank you, Alex."

"Sure. Oh, looks like she's coming this way," I left Allen, just as she joined him. I watched as she dragged him to the dance floor. He didn't look happy at all. I didn't think that someone like him would have this kind of problem. It was kind of amusing to watch.

* * *

After replacing the plate I was holding with new drinks, I decided to sit down at one of the empty tables. I was walking around so much today, so my feet were starting to hurt. I sighed in relief as my feet were lifted from the ground. I watched everyone dance, feeling a bit envious. I've never been to a party in my life. My friends and I were never apart of the popular group. We would always enjoying hanging out at my place or theirs. I missed my old friends. I also missed my parents. I couldn't help but be a little homesick. I really hoped they were all doing ok.

"Is this seat taken, my lady?" a deep voice made me look up. I saw a handsome man with long brown hair and matching eyes. He were a gray suit. I was a bit confused. Who was he talking to? Oh!

"You mean me?" I was shocked. Why would he be talking to me of all people?

The man laughed, "Yes, I mean you, silly. I'm assuming that you work here? Considering your outfit and all."

"Oh. Yes I do. I'm new."

"That explains why I have yet to meet you," he sat down next to me.

"I'm surprised that you're not sitting next to anyone else. I mean I'm just a simple maid."

"You're interesting to me. I never told you my name, did I? I am Soseki." He took my hand and kissed it.

"Alex," I shook his hand, "I'm sure Mrs. Landchester invited you here."

"Yes she did. My family and her family have always been close. Or at least we used to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Mrs. Landchester is fine, but that son of hers I can't stand. He's too much of a prideful douchebag. I can't wait for the day that someone knocks off that giant ego of his," Soseki frowned.

"You mean Allen? He's not that bad."

"You just haven't hung out with him enough. But forget about him. Why don't you and me have a dance?"

"Are you sure that you want to dance with me? What about the wine?" I couldn't help but be concerned. What if I got in trouble?

"It's fine. It's still on the table if anyone gets thirsty. Besides, you looked a bit lonely so I thought I'd come talk to you."

"But I haven't danced before. I don't want you to be embarrassed by my terrible dancing skills."

"I don't mind if you can't dance well. I've still got a few dance moves in these old bones of mine."

"Well if you put it like that," I smiled, taking the hand that he put out.

He lead me to the dance floor and put one hand on my hip. He grabbed my other hand and started to move. I tried not to go red. I've never danced with a guy before, especially a rich boy like him. I swayed with him, realizing how easy it was dancing with him. A few people gave us weird looks. I guess they weren't used to a maid dancing with someone like Soseki. It felt like I was in a dream. If that was the case, I did not want to wake up.

"He looks so mad," Soseki whispered to me, "I wonder what got under his skin."

"Who does?" I looked around me. I looked around until my eyes locked with Allen's. I didn't understand what he was so upset for. Did that chick do something to him earlier? I kept my eyes on his, confused. He broke eye contact and stomped out the room. A bunch of people watched him confused.

"Forget about him," Soseki repeated, "I don't know what he got upset about. It doesn't matter."

"I guess," I couldn't help but worry. Allen wouldn't just get mad for no reason. I haven't spent too much time with him, but it didn't seem to fit his personality at all. I guess he didn't even want to be here in the first place. I continued to dance with Soseki.

* * *

"How was your first major party? I bet you felt crowded huh?" Tina asked me later that night. We were hanging out in her room afterwards. She had spent the day relaxing in her room.

"Definitely. I didn't expect that many people."

"You will get used to it."

Those were the same words that Allen had used. I tried to visit his room after the party, but he had his door locked and told me to go away. I couldn't help but be anxious. Something was bothering him, but he wouldn't tell me what.

"So did anything exciting happen tonight? It was your first after all." Tina's voice broke my thoughts.

"There was this guy who asked me to dance with him. He was a real gentleman."

"No way! That never happened to me. You're so lucky, Alex."

"Yes I am," I sighed, "I wonder if I'm ever going to meet him again."

"What if you two fall in love? It would be oh so romantic. The rich boy falling for the poor maid girl. It's just like something out of a romance novel."

"As sweet as that sounds, I don't think it'll happen." I couldn't help but think. It just wouldn't be very realistic. I would probably never see him again. He could go for anyone else. Someone with a lot more money and personality.

"It just might, Alex. You never know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Allen**

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. I held my head in my hands, waiting for it to stop spinning. I could feel an uncomfortable thumping in my ears. I put my glasses on my face and looked around my room. On my bedstand table was an empty bottle of wine and a wine glass. I must have drank the whole bottle last night. I realized that Alex wasn't here to greet me like usual. I checked the time to see that it was eleven in the morning. Where was she?

At the thought of her, memories of last night came rushing to me. I could remember tidbits of what happened. I remember Michelle interrupting the conversation I was having with Rod. I can remember how clingy the pink-haired girl had been. She had been talking about some brown haired guy. The same guy that Alex had danced with. I wonder why I was so upset when I saw them? It had been almost instinct. Something about that Soseki guy rubbed me the wrong way. I heard that our ancestors were friends, but I didn't bother with that family. I groaned when I realized that my mother would say something about the way I left the room in my anger. I can remember going to my room and drinking a bottle of wine.

"Excuse me, Allen," Emma knocked on my door, "Mrs. Landchester wants to see you. She says it's about last night. Did something happen in that room?"

"It's nothing. Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes. I have to change," I yelled back. I didn't need to deal with this. I already had a terrible hangover. What in the world did my mother want now? I saw the contact lenses from last night on the table. Thankfully I took them out or it would have hurt. I've only fallen asleep with contacts in once, and it was torture on my eyes.

After I was done getting ready, I saw Alex enter my door. She was holding a plate of noodles with an apologetic look on her face, "I'm sorry that I wasn't in earlier to wake you up. I had so many chores this morning. That ball had made that room very messy. Don't even get me started on how long I had to sweep. I'm just not used to cleaning such a giant room."

"It's fine," I walked past her, "You can leave that near my bed. Stay in my room. I might need you for something when I get back. You can read one of the books on my bookshelf. I'm sure you will find a book you like."

"Thank you. I'll be careful with it."

It didn't really matter to me if she ruined it. With my money, I can just buy another one. I could buy out the entire library in town if I wanted to. Olddell town had a small library.

* * *

"So my dear son, why did you have to leave the party last night? That was pretty rude of you. Just think about that poor girl you were dancing with," My mother scolded me.

"I didn't want to dance anymore," I lied. It would be useless to explain that I got mad about Alex dancing with Soseki. It wasn't any of my business, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want the poor maid to get hurt by him. I didn't know what kind of person he was.

"That's no excuse. Poor Michelle called me this morning to ask if you are ok, since you didn't explain to her why you left. She's a sweet girl and would make the perfect spouse."

"I don't want to take Michelle as my wife." I would rather eat my own leg than be married to that idiot. She had less brain cells than a pile of rocks. I'd rather marry someone I could actually stand.

"Then who else do you want to marry?" She snapped at me, "You don't even try to court any of the girls who you can be with. I don't want the Landchester legacy to end because of your stubbornness. Allen, you will have to take a wife one day. Think about your poor mother. I want you to bear me grandchildren. You are the only one who can do that ever since your sister-"

"I get it mother. I will marry someone. I just have to find the right girl for me. If you let me do that on my own, then I promise I'll produce kids for you. Does that make you happy?"

"Yes that would," She adjusted her glasses, "That's all I wanted to talk to you about. Do you want me to call Michelle so you can apologize or do I have to?"

"You do it. I'm not in the mood to talk to her right now."

My mother shook her head before picking up the phone. I could see her punching the numbers angrily. I ignored it and went back to my room. Some things will never change, including my mother's stubbornness. She wonders who I get it from.

* * *

I ate the noodles Alex made with annoyance. I felt satisfied that I didn't have to talk to Michelle, but I knew my mother would keep trying to introduce me to people. I honestly wished she just gave up. It was just going to be useless in the end.

"Is something wrong?" the maid got my attention, "You seem to be in a bad mood since yesterday. I tried to help you, but you wouldn't unlock the door. Did something happen with that girl at the party?"

"Michelle? No, it wasn't that. It's mostly my mother. She keeps stressing for me to get married, but I don't like any of the girls at the party. They are pretty much the exact same, even if they all look different. I don't want to be stuck with a girl I hate."

"That should really be up to you," she nodded, "Your mother should accept your dreams."

"I haven't even told her what my real dreams are. She'll just brush them off like she usually does."

"What exactly is your dream then, Allen?"

"I don't have to tell you that. You might say it's too girly." I crossed my arms.

"No I won't. I have no right to decide that. It's what you want after all," she gave me an honest smile, "I'd like to know what kind of person you are."

"Alright. You are not allowed to laugh, got it? You are the only one I've ever told this to. If you ever tell anyone this, I'll have to punish you. You do not want to be around me when I'm upset. Ok then, I want to be a hair stylist."

"A hair stylist? I can totally see it. It's not too girly. I think it fits you."

"Thank you Alex. That really means alot to me," I looked straight into her green eyes. The reminded me of emeralds with the way they sparkled.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I met you. It's always nice to make friends. I'll make sure to serve you like a prince."

"You're so easy to talk to."

"Ah, there you are Alex!" Tina's voice ruined the mood. We both turned to see the brunette.

"What is it Tina?"

"Someone wants you on the phone."

"Why me? Are you sure?"

"You're the only one named Alex in this house," Tina chuckled, "I'll show you where I put down the phone."

"I'll be back," Alex bowed to me.

* * *

I followed the two quietly. I couldn't help eavesdropping on whoever called her. It couldn't be her father, since it wouldn't make sense for him to have our phone number. I waited behind a corner.

"This is Alex. Who is this?" she answered the line and twirled the phone wire around her finger. Tina had left the room to do who knows what. I forget what chores she took care of.

After a few minutes, Alex's voice went up a pitch, "Soseki? How are you doing? Thank you for yesterday. Uh huh. Do I want to hang out tomorrow? I'll have to ask my boss. Oh? You already asked her? Sure, I'll go with you."

I couldn't believe my ears. My mother actually was ok with Soseki going out with Alex, despite their different roles in society? I couldn't help but feel annoyed. Who did Soseki think he was? I couldn't deny that I was actually jealous. I didn't try to hide the true anymore. I had feelings for Alex. I was not going to lose her to some guy she just met. There's no way she'd choose that loser over a guy like me. It just wasn't very logical to me.

"Allen, what in the world are you doing?" I jumped a bit when I heard Felicity's voice. The cook gave me a weird look.

"I'm just relaxing here. I am allowed to stand in the hallway."

"Ok then," she walked past me, carrying a bunch of bags. Must be taking out the garbage from the kitchen. When I looked back, Alex had hung up the phone and started to walk back to my room. I strolled forward, so that she wouldn't know that I was spying on her.

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk with me?" I decided to ask her. If I wanted to win her heart, I would have to go all out. I'll make it so that I'm the only guy that she thinks about.

"Sure. I've finished all of my chores for now. Where do want to go?"

"There's a park that we can hang out at."

* * *

"Alex, I'm just curious. What kind of qualities do you like in a guy?" I asked her as soon as we got there.

"What qualities? Well I like a guy who is kind and smart. Someone who makes me happy being around. It would have to be someone I'm comfortable around. I'm not one to go for looks. Weird, I know."

"Those are some good traits. I'm also wondering, is there anyone that you like."

She turned a pretty shade of red, "That's a secret."

"Is my pretty little maid embarrassed? How cute."

"What about you mister? I'm sure there's some girl that you have a crush on."

And she's right in front of me, "I can't tell you. It's a secret."

Alex stuck her tongue at me, "Jerk! Hahaha."

I felt my heart rise in my chest as I laughed with her. I couldn't help feeling incredibly happy. She was everything I wanted in a girl. Unlike Michelle, her long orange hair was natural. I wanted to get my hands on it. She was comfortable to be around. I shouldn't feel this way, it was wrong. Around her, I forgot all about our different lifestyles. She didn't like me because of my money. We weren't just a rich boy and poor girl. We were two humans who hung out. It was such a nice experience that I wouldn't trade for the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alex**

"Oh there you are Alex. The lady would like to have a word with you as soon as your done with the animals," Emma came up to me as soon as I left my room. I nodded at the older woman. I couldn't help how nervous I felt. Was Mrs. Landchester going to scold me for what happened at the party? I took a deep breath before going back to my chores. When I was finished, I headed to her office.

"Good morning Alex. I got an interesting phone call yesterday. Soseki Westwood wanted to know if he could see you today. That is the guy you danced with, is it not?" Mrs. Landchester was reading a novel when I entered the room she was in.

I nodded, "I'm sorry ma'am. He asked me to dance and I didn't want to be impolite-"

"No need to apologize Alex. It was just surprising. I'm not upset that you danced with him. I didn't expect him to take an interest in you. I'm not insulting you, so don't worry. I've known his family since I was born. They are like family to me. If Soseki has feelings for you, then I don't blame him. He might even ask for you to work for him to get closer to you. I'd be sad to see you leave this mansion, but if it does happen, I wish you two the best."

"I don't feel that way about him. I'm sure that he just wants to hang out as friends. I would rather work for this house." I'd miss everyone in this house and I didn't know anyone in Soseki's place. I'd miss Allen. I've gotten close to the redhead and he was one of my best friends. I could feel my heart start to beat at the mention of his name. I couldn't let my feelings for him show. I was a worker here. There is no way that I would be allowed to be his lover. Maybe Soseki was a completely different story. I wouldn't be as happy though.

"I see. That's all I wanted to say. You're dismissed. After all, you don't want to keep the guy waiting."

"Thank you," I bowed to her, "Good day to you."

* * *

"I can't decide which one to wear," I complained. I didn't want Soseki to think that I was poor, so I wanted to look good when I see him. I didn't know what colors he prefered or what color combinations he thought were ugly.

"I don't think he really cares what color you wear. If he does, then that will be such a disappointment. It'd be nice if he was the one for you, Alex," Tina was helping me prepare for today. Soseki was going to be here in two hours. I didn't take very long to get ready, but Tina insisted I prepare long before he got here just in case. I wondered what he saw in me.

"I told you that I don't feel the same way about him. We are hanging out as just friends."

"Oh really? I'm sure that he asked you to dance as 'just friends'."

"Tina."

"Fine. So if you don't want him, can I have him?"

I laughed, "Go right ahead."

"What are you girls discussing?" We both looked up to see Allen standing in my doorway. He had a smirk on his face.

"It's girl things. You wouldn't understand."

"Didn't you hear? Alex has a date with Soseki today. Isn't it cute?"

"Tina!"

"Is that so?" I could swear I heard a bit of an irritated tone in his voice. He still had on a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. I couldn't help but be curious. Did something happen with him and Soseki? I heard that their families were close, but Allen didn't see to get along with him. I wanted to ask him, but I'd rather wait until Tina was out of the room. It seemed like something personal. Maybe they fought a lot as children?

"Yes. I'm so jealous of you, Alex. I'm going to leave so that I can get to cleaning. Maybe Allen here can help you decide what you should wear. See you later guys. Oh, and you should let me know how it goes tonight," Tina winked at me. I waved at her and looked back at the clothes on my bed.

"So you need help with an outfit? I'd say that shirt and those pants," Allen pointed to the green and red clothes. I didn't realize that he was directly behind me. I looked over my shoulder with a nod.

"Really? Thank you. I know my clothes are plain, but I don't really wear them for fashion. I usually buy clothes that are comfortable for me. I'm not that girly when it comes to things like this."

"You're lucky that you're talking to such a fashionable person. Goddess, where in the world would you be without me?"

"I don't know. Cleaning the dining room probably."

He laughed, "Good one. Do you want me to put your hair up? I'm good at it."

After changing clothes, I called him back into my room so that he could do my hair for me. I sat down on my bed, and let him do his work. I could hear him muttering about something as he ran his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes as he worked.

"You can open your eyes, silly," he shook me when he was done. I looked in the mirror and saw my hair in cute ringlets.

"It looks so adorable. Thank you very much," I hugged him tightly.

"Whoa," I heard him catch his breath. I could feel him relax in my arms. I moved back in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't make you uncomfortable, did I?"

"It's fine. You just surprised me is all. It wasn't a bad thing, really."

"A-anyways. I'm going to wait outside," I got up, feeling my heart race. Why was I reacting like this? I usually wasn't this fluttered in front of him. Maybe my feelings really have gotten stronger. I didn't want him to find out. There's no way he'd ever feel the same way. What if it made him uncomfortable around me? I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

* * *

"Morning Alex," Soseki greeted me, getting out of his car. The driver was a man with short blue hair and a grumpy look on his face. I wonder if the guy worked with Soseki's family.

"Good morning. What's the plan?"

"Well, I was thinking we could have a picnic at the park today since it's going to be sunny all day. The driver is named Klaus. Klaus, this is Alex."

"Hmph," he adjusted his glasses cockily, "Not what I expected her to look like at all."

I tried not to get irritated by his rudeness. I'm guessing that he wasn't expecting Soseki to be hanging out with a commoner like me. Soseki seemed to ignore Klaus and grabbed my hand.

"Shall we go, milady?"

"Ok. This is a really nice car."

"Thank you. So Alex, why are you working at the Landchester's? I haven't seen you before Tuesday and you don't look like you're related to any of the others."

"I saw an ad in the paper and I needed a job," I shrugged, "I'm not really good at anything but cleaning so it isn't too hard of a job."

"I see. Sounds like you enjoy it there."

"It's pretty nice. Mrs. Landchester and all the other maids were very welcoming when I first arrived."

* * *

"These sandwiches are delicious," I took a large bite. We sat on a bench in the park. I could see a bunch of children hanging out on the playground. I admired their energy. They didn't have a worry in the world. I wondered if I was ever going to have kids in the future. I hadn't planned on getting married anytime soon, but it must be a nice feeling knowing that you gave life to someone.

"My cook is very good at his job. He went to school for it, so he knows what he's doing. I'm sure he'll appreciate that you enjoy his food."

"I've been cooking too, but I don't think I'm anywhere near his level. If he's this good at cooking simple foods, his meals must be like heaven."

Soseki nodded, "That's true. So he came back to the house, didn't he?"

"Allen?"

"Yes him. I heard his mother tell mine that he went on a trip recently."

"I arrived a couple of days before he came home."

"I see," his voice grew cold, "It would have been better if he hadn't come home at all."

"What do you mean?" I cocked my head, "You don't see seem to like him."

"I don't. He's been a pain ever since we were little. Honestly it's his attitude. He thinks he's so much better than everyone else."

"Maybe he changed on his trip. He doesn't act like that around me."

Soseki looked at me, "Maybe you just haven't noticed it. Or he's just hiding his true colors from you."

"Maybe," I didn't believe him, but didn't want to let it show out of politeness.

* * *

After we finished eating, he drove me back to the Landchester house. I waited for the gate to open as Soseki got back into his car. He rolled his window down, "I had a great time today. Sorry that I had to cut it short, I have a lot of things that I have to do."

"It's fine. It was a nice picnic," I gave him a smile, "I'll let you know if I ever want to hang out again. Mrs. Landchester should have your phone number so I don't have to worry about that."

"I'll be waiting. What do _you_ want?"

"Huh?"

"I don't want anything. I'm just here to let Alex into the house," I heard Allen's voice from behind me. I turned to see him glaring at Soseki, "In case you forgot that this is my house."

"How could I forget? I honestly don't know what's bigger, your ego or your house."

"Big talk for someone as lazy as you. You still live in your parents house at your age grandpa?"

"Let's go Klaus. See you later Alex." Soseki took my hand and kissed it, "I had a nice day with you."

"See you," I sighed when he rolled up his window and the car drove off. When I turned back around, Allen already had the gate open.

"Did you have fun with that loser?"

"Aren't you being a bit harsh?" I scolded gently.

"I'm sorry. I've never liked him. I'm sure he feels the exact same way."

"Let's just go inside. I'm sure that Tina is waiting for me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Allen**

"Should I tell you about my day?" Alex followed me into the house. The orange-haired maid was still bright-eyed from spending the day with Soseki. I clenched my fingers at the thought of him kissing her hand. I had a bad feeling about his intentions. He normally wouldn't go for a girl like her. Alex was just too innocent for a guy like that. He could end up hurting the poor girl. I want to stop him if he even dares.

"You couldn't have done anything to exciting with that geezer."

"Surely Soseki can't be that old. Is he in his last twenties?"

"He's thirty-one."

"Really?" Her eyes widened in surprise, "He's ten years older than me."

"So you're twenty-one? I didn't realize you're only two years younger than me, Alex."

"You never told me you were twenty-three."

"Does age really matter?" I looked back at her, "We are close to age though. If we went out with each other, we wouldn't have to worry about that."

"I guess. I wouldn't mind that personally. Anyways-" She turned red at my words, "I'm sure that the house is very dirty. Excuse me. I'm sure that I have to make up for not being home today."

"See you later," I watched her walk away, lips curving into a smirk. Looks like my words made Alex nervous. I didn't see her have that effect around that stupid old man. I would get her to be with me even if it kills me. My mother would not approve, but it hardly mattered to me. I told her I was choosing which girl I want in my life. Once I made up my mind about something, I was going to go for it.

* * *

"Allen, your mother wants you. She's inviting guests over today and you have to be present," Emma entered my room after a couple of knocks, "And remember to be polite. I know that you don't like one of the Westwood sons, but-"

"I get it. You don't have to tell me," I stopped her with a hand raised. She looked me in the eyes, unfazed by my glare. She knew me long enough to be unaffected by it.

"Understood. I'm sorry. It's just for the day. Make sure that you don't get into a fight with Soseki. You don't want to ruin your family's reputation or the bond between your two families. Good day."

Alex entered my room as soon as Emma left. The green-eyed maiden had a soft smile on her plate as she carried breakfast. The crispy smell of bacon filled my nose, making my stomach grumble. I couldn't eat yet, since my mother wanted to speak to me.

"Just put that on my bed. I'll be right back."

"Alright," she nodded, "I guess it's something important, since I saw Emma on my way here."

"It's not that important. Just people coming over."

"Having people over is always fun."

"It just depends on whoever is attending." I left the room quickly so that I could get this over with. It just seems a bit too soon for this, since Soseki was here only three days ago. There's no doubt that his family called my mother. When I got to her room, she was reading an old fashion magazine. She glanced up when she heard my footprints.

"Good morning son. I'm sure Emma told you why I called you."

"To let me know that the Westwoods are visiting," I adjusted my glasses, "I don't see why I'd have to associate with them. Our ancestors may have gotten along, but things change. That's life."

"You have always been such a difficult child, Allen," her eyes narrowed, "Even if you don't like the family, treat them with respect. We are all going to have tea. You will join us."

"Fine mother. May I be dismissed?"

"Go ahead. Tell Alex that she'll be the one serving the tea tomorrow. I'm sure that she'll be fine. She's a really good worker. I'm glad that I hired her."

* * *

"They are almost here," My mother straightened my tie, "Remember what we talked about. Respect Allen."

"Yes, I understand, mother." I stretched, "Just don't expect too much out of me."

"They are at the gate," Emma walked over to the front door, "I'll go greet them. Looks like Mr. Westwood had to stay home because of a fever. Mrs. Westwood and her sons, Soseki and Neil, are here."

"Let them in then. We will wait for them in the dining room."

Alex was in the room, carrying a cart with the tea set. I could see that she was being careful with it so that it wouldn't break. It was a very expensive set, so it would take about four of her paychecks. Maybe five. She never told me how much she was getting paid.

"Would you two like some tea now while we're waiting for the others?" Alex picked up the teapot.

"Why thank you," I held out a cup for her to pour.

"I'll have some as well. I just adore this brand. You can really taste the flavor of the tea leaves. Some people like it with sugar, but I personally add milk to mine," my mother nodded, "This was the first kind of tea that I had when I met my husband."

"None of the other maids mentioned your husband. Did something happen to him?" Alex's words made me tense up. I really did not want to discuss my father. He didn't even deserve the title of father. Not after what he did.

"Well-"

My mother was interrupted by the door opening. A plump brunette woman entered the room. Behind her were Soseki and a familiar blonde. I hardly saw the youngest son Neil. He looked like he didn't want to be here. I haven't seen him since I was nineteen. He didn't look like he changed much. He was as grumpy as ever, his eyes the color of wine.

"Welcome. I'm glad to have you here," my mother shook hands with Mrs. Westwood, "It's a pity your husband couldn't come. And you Neil. I haven't seen you in forever it seems. How have you been?"

"I've been fine."

"Good evening Mrs. Landchester, Alex." Soseki nodded at me, "Allen."

I ignored him, "Soseki."

* * *

I drank my tea silently, as Mrs. Westwood and my mother discussed their work. My mother had written many novels, so Mrs. Westwood always loved giving her inspiration. Neil and Soseki watched them both and joined in. Every so often Soseki would talk with Alex. I noticed how he seemed to smirk at me as he got her attention. I would hit him with my teacup if we were by ourselves. The older man was annoying me.

"So Alex. Are you currently going out with anyone?" Soseki yawned, "I'm sure someone as pretty as yourself can't be single."

She seemed to blush at his smooth words, "Not at the moment no. There is someone I'm interested in. That's all I really feel like saying about him."

"Is it a guy from your neighborhood?"

"Yes." With that sentence, Soseki glanced at me with a smile. I wanted to knock it off of him.

"Ah young romance," Mrs. Westwood put her hands together, "Oh you have got to hear about my last anniversary."

* * *

"God, that was embarrassing," Alex told me after they all went home. She sat on my bed after folding my laundry.

"What do you mean?" I read one of the stories on my shelf, "There was nothing special about today. Like I said."

"That question about my love life. I honestly don't see why he would care about that."

"That's a sign that someone likes you."

She sighed, "I know that. It's just my role is all."

"Forget about him. There's someone else who likes you better than he ever could." I stepped over to her, "Have you not figured it out yet?"

"Allen? What are you talking about?"

"This," I placed my hand under her chin and put my lips on hers. I felt Alex stiffen under my touch. When I pulled away from her, her green eyes were wide.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you. What does it look like?"

"That was my first kiss," She put her hands to her mouth, "You could have given me a warning."

"So I stole your first kiss? I should be sorry, but I'm not."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I like you. Do you not feel the same way?" I felt my heart sink with panic. I didn't want our friendship to be ruined by this. Maybe she didn't like me the same way. What if she really did want to go out with Soseki?

She looked away, face blazing, "I feel the same, don't worry about that. But we can't be together. I'm sure that your mother wouldn't approve."

"I don't care what she thinks, ok? I love you, Alex. I can treat you better than Soseki ever could."

"Soseki? What does he have to do with this. I don't like him that way. Wait a minute, are you jealous?"

It was my turn to glance in the other direction, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not jealous of a guy like him."

She laughed, "It's ok to be jealous. But are you sure that you want me?"

"Of course. You're sweet and kind. You understand me better than anyone else. We would have to hide that we're dating, but I don't care. Life isn't fun if you never take risks."

Alex bit her lip, "Well if you put it like that. . . Sure I'll date you. If I get in trouble for this, it's all your fault."

I chuckled, "I'll accept the charges. I'm just happy you accepted me. It wasn't hard to guess since I'm the hottest guy you will ever meet."

"Kind of egotistical. But it's what give you character, boyfriend," she smiled, "I like how that sounds. I've never had one before."

"Well I'm glad to be your first. So since we are dating, should we choose special nicknames for each other? For when we are alone?"

"You can call me Alexis. I'm not sure what to call you. Is there a nickname you don't want to be called?"

"Ally. Michelle keeps calling me that. She's that stupid girl from the party."

"It's a cute nickname," Alex giggled, "I think I'll stick with your name. I'm so used to calling you by it."

"Sounds good," I kissed her again, my heart racing in my chest.

* * *

 **Author's note- Sorry for not posting this chapter sooner. Writer's block is a pain in the neck. :-P**

 **Thank you for all the follows, reviews, and favorites. It makes me happy know that people enjoy my work :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alex**

I just could not believe how good my luck was recently. I was dating the guy of my dreams and I felt more determined to do my chores when I woke up. I watered the flowers with a whistle. The roses weren't blooming yet, but they were a good size. Whenever the crops grew, I put half of them in the kitchen, and sold the other half. I used some of the remaining money to buy more seeds. The rest of the money I saved up. If I wanted to help my parents, I would have to collect a lot more.

Thinking about my parents reminded me that Father's day was coming up. I usually made my father a gift, but since I had money now, I could finally buy something for him. What would he prefer? I didn't want to get him tools, since he had all the ones he needs. He didn't seem to need anything for the house, so paint was out of the question. I could get him cologne, but I don't know which kind would be best. Maybe Allen would have an idea of what a guy would like as a present.

I smiled at the thought of my boyfriend. I'm extremely happy that he felt the same way about me. I never had a boyfriend, so I wasn't sure what to do with him. Being in a secret relationship made it more complicated. How were we supposed to act like sweethearts when we would get caught? I guess this is the price I pay. I didn't mind.

On my way to the store, I saw a stray cat on the sidewalk. It had light gray fur with white stripes. Looking at it closer, I could see the pink collar it was wearing. It didn't seem to have a name tag though.

"Hey kitty," I put my hand on its head, causing it to meow, "Are you lost?"

It rubbed against my leg and started to purr. I petted the thing for a bit, before continuing on my way. I could hear a little boy's voice and turned to see a chubby kid pick up the pretty cat. He must have been its owner. A small bit of jealousy ran through me. I always wanted a cat, but my mother was allergic. My parents had a dog before I was born, but it died when I was two. I've always enjoyed taking care of animals, so it made living on a farm so much easier. I was still afraid of falling off, so I haven't rode a horse.

* * *

Luckily, Allen was in his room when I got back from selling the crops. He gave me a warm smile, "Welcome back, Alex. I don't have any chores for you. I actually felt like cleaning my room today. Mostly because I wanted to rearrange my clothes."

"Thank you. I have to ask you question, since you're the only guy I really know."

"Should I feel honored? What do you want to know?"

I looked down, "Well, I thought since Father's day is coming up, I want to buy my dad a gift. He really means alot to me, and he's the one taking care of mom while I stay here. I'm not sure what kind of present he'd like. That's why I want your opinion."

The smile automatically fell from his face. He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, "I didn't realize that it was so close. I can help you give your father a good gift."

"Are you ok, Allen? You look a little bit pale."

"I-I'm fine. We should go find something that your father would enjoy," he took my hand and pulled me out of the room. He didn't speak the entire way to the store. Something was wrong, but he wouldn't tell me. Did he have a terrible relationship with his father? Maybe his father was an alcoholic, and beat him as a child?

"Did something happen to you as a child? Is that why-"

"I don't want to talk about it Alex," his voice turned unexpectedly cold, "Just forget it." I flinched at the sudden ice in his words. I couldn't look him in the eyes while he glared at me. I was surprised by how quickly he got upset.

"Anyways, what should I buy?"

"Sigh. I'm sorry, Alex. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just hard to talk about. I'll tell you once we get back ok? I do not want to have this discussion in public. I don't want anyone else to know."

"It's fine. Don't worry about a thing. Hmm. I'll just give my father a card. Can't go wrong with that," I looked around and found one with a bunch of barn animals on it. I'm sure that my parents would appreciate it. I walked around the store, Allen following me silently. I hated the awkwardness around us. I didn't mean to anger him. I would have to ask about it later, since he didn't seem to be in the mood to talk about it.

"So," I spoke quietly, hoping to lighten up the mood, "Do you think the folks would like a snowglobe? I know it's nowhere near Christmas, but I'm sure they'd like one. I remember wanting one as a kid."

"I'm sure they'd like anything you gave them. By the time Christmas rolls around, you won't have to worry about buying one."

"Ok. I'll get him this. I might have to mail this, since I'm not sure when I'll visit them. I think I'll give them a call on Father's day. That could be a part of my gift."

* * *

"So I heard that your mother is going on a trip soon," I spoke to Allen as we made our way home from the candy shop. It was open today, so I wanted to try it out. I got a lollipop while he got a chocolate bar.

"That's right. Four days to be exact. It's nice to be home and not have her breathing down my back. I don't hate my mother, but she could be a pain sometimes. Honestly, I wish she was less stubborn. It's annoying."

"I'm sure she's doing it because she loves you. You know how mothers can get. I wonder how my mom's doing. I haven't called my parents in a while."

"You told me she was sick. How is she fairing?"

"Last time I spoke to my dad, he said that she's been eating more. I guess she'll eventually get over what she has." I frowned, feeling a little bit homesick. I missed my parents at times. I planned on staying at my parent's house for life so that I could care for my mother.

"I'm sure she will," Allen padded my back, "If she's anything like you, then she's bound to be back on her feet soon."

"Thank you." I wanted to hug him then, but I didn't want to take a risk. This was a lot harder than I thought it'd be. By the time we made it home, the sun was beginning to set. I looked up at the clouds, feeling nostalgic. I can still remember when I would lay in the grass with my parents and guess what shapes the clouds were. I couldn't do that now, so it saddened me.

"What's wrong?" my boyfriend grabbed my hand, his blue gaze full of worry.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about my childhood is all."

* * *

When we reached his room, Allen closed his door and locked it. I guess he doesn't want anyone else to hear us. I couldn't help the way my heart raced in my chest. I knew this conversation wasn't going to be easy for him.

"I guess I should explain everything from the beginning," he mused, "So you might not know this, but I had a younger sister."

"You had a younger sister? Did something happen to her?"

"That's what I'm about to explain to you. I'm not going to repeat this again so listen carefully. When I was fifteen my father left us to be with another woman. It didn't really surprise me, since he was never home. It was like nothing had changed. My mother and my sister were affected by it. My sister was devastated when he left us. She was miserable afterwards. No matter what I said or did, she wouldn't cheer up. And then one night I didn't hear her leave her room. What I found scared me to be honest."

"What did you find?" I could tell that it must have been terrible, because he shut his eyes before continuing.

"I found her body on the bed. She had stabbed herself."

I put my hands to my mouth in horror, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I've gotten over it. It's been years," he sighed, "Now you know why I hate my father. It's his fault she killed herself. I'm pretty sure that she felt lonely. I don't want to ever make someone feel like that."

I put my arms around him, "I'm sorry. I don't have any siblings, but I know it must have been hard on you. I lost my grandma on my mother's side when I was about seven. I cried a lot during her funeral. If you ever want to vent or talk about something, I'll be here for you. I'll do anything for you."

He put his head on my shoulder, "Thank you, Alexis. It makes me really happy knowing that I have you around. My father won't be able to take you away from me too. You really are a nice person."

"So is your necklace in honor of your sister?"

"What this? Nope. She never wore jewelry. It isn't my mother's either. I just thought that it would look good with my outfit. What's with that pout for, princess? Disappointed that it wasn't a heirloom?"

"A little bit," I admitted, "It would have made it more adorable."

"I guess you're right. It's getting late. You should back to your room," Allen looked out the window, "I don't think Emma or my mother would approve of you being in my room with me alone at such a time."

"Alright," I kissed him, "See you in the morning, darling."

"See you. And Alexis? Thank you for listening to me. It was nice to get that off my chest. Just make sure that you don't repeat any of it. I would rather keep that between you and me."

"I won't tell a soul. My lips are sealed," I moved my hand across my lips with a zipping sound, making him chuckle. I felt my heart raise a bit, seeing how I improved his mood for the rest of the night. Being in a relationship was pretty nice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Allen**

"As you know, I'll be gone for a few days. I'm taking Emma with me. I'm sure that Tina, Felicity, and Iroha will be going home after they clean today. I'm not sure about Alex. From what she's told me, her home's pretty far away," my mother approached me as she carried two suitcases. She had a lot of clothes, so she usually brought a lot with her. She once told me when I was little that it was because she would often have no idea what to wear. It was better to have more choices. I'm sure that she would bring her whole closet if she could.

"I think she'd prefer to stay here. It might be best to keep someone else in charge of the house in case I need to go to town," I nodded at my mother, "Have a safe trip mother."

"Take care of the house for me. If anyone calls the house, then be sure to let them know that I'll be gone for a few days. If Michelle calls, then be nice to her. Even if you don't like her, it's better to be polite."

"I know mother. I'll be sure to do that."

I watched my mother get into a car and drive away. I smiled, knowing that Alex and I would be alone in the house for a few days. We've been secretly dating for a while now. I wanted a bit more. The thought of the maid under me, whispering my name made my heart flutter. I didn't know if she was ready for that, since I'm sure that she's a virgin. I tried to shake the dirty thoughts out of my mind. I couldn't have the relationship to go too fast. I'd rather not ruin what we have.

I entered the house, as the other maids finished cleaning the living room. They didn't even look exhausted.

"Morning sir," Iroha bowed, the others joining her.

"You guys know that you can go home after this room right?"

"Of course," Tina looked away, "I'm going to miss talking to Alex, but it was only going to be a few days. It's a pity that she isn't going home as well. I'm sure she'd like to see her parents."

So she told the others about them too. I was touched by how much she adored her parents. They must have a very close bond with her. I'm sure that even I can't take their place in her heart. She's known them her entire life. It was depressing that I didn't share the same bond with mine. Some people just make better parents. If I ever had children, I'd have to take care of them like Alex's took care of her. I might have to ask my girlfriend how her parents look care of her. They did a pretty good job.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Iroha assured her, putting her arm around Tina's shoulder, "It's not like she can't call them or write to them."

"And done," Felicity put her duster down, "Guess we should be leaving girls. Should we visit that new ice cream shop? I heard that they have the best in Olddell. I'm in the mood for some chocolate."

"Alright, see you girls later," I waved to them, "Alex is in her room right?"

"She's actually outside with the animals," Tina answered, "I think she'll be done soon. It's almost ten."

"Thank you. When you pass her tell her that I want to see her. I have chores for her."

* * *

"So where exactly is your mother going? I can't help being curious." Alex asked me when she got back to my room. She looked flushed from being out in the sun. Her eyes looked tired, but she still had a small grin on her lips. Didn't she sleep last night? I knew she worked hard, but she didn't need to exhaust herself. My girlfriend could be so silly sometimes.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me. Well it's more like I didn't ask. You might not know this, but she's the reason that I enjoy traveling. We would go on vacations all the time when I was a kid. I was seventeen when I traveled for the first time. It was a bit nerve wracking to go alone the first time, but it doesn't bother me anymore. Then again, if I ever travel again, I'll be taking you with me."

"Just let me know when that will be. I've never really traveled before."

"I want to try many different things with you, Alexis," I put my hand and her chin and locked gazes. Her green eyes were really beautiful, like emeralds. I was lucky that she was mine and no one else's. Feeling my heart speed up, I put my lips on hers. She put her arms around my neck softly. We stayed like that for a few minutes, tongues touching, hearts pounding. I licked her lips before pulling away.

"Good thing the others are gone," she panted softly, "I really have been wanting to kiss you for a while."

"Then why stop?" my voice came out as a purr as I pulled her closer, "No one will interrupt us, so we should be fine."

"Why do I get the feeling that you planned this as soon as you found out your mother was leaving?"

"There's nothing wrong with that. Surely you wanted some alone time with me yourself?"

"I guess you're right."

"Now where were we?"

I kissed her again, a bit stronger than before. I licked her lips as she place her arms back around me. I felt her hands slip down from my neck slowly. Her fingertips lightly tickled. I felt a slight tug as she passed over my necklace. I couldn't be happier than I was in this moment. Suddenly her hands slipped to the buttons on my shirt. She back away as soon as she did.

"I'm sorry Allen," she stuttered, "I was just in the moment. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," I moved my mouth to her neck, "Do you want to, you know?"

She stiffened slightly, "I don't know. I've never done it before. I'm sure that it's going to hurt."

"Only for a bit. Do you trust me, Alex?"

"Of course I do! I'm just nervous. My heartbeat won't slow down."

"We don't have to then," I pulled away from her, putting her arms down, "It's not important in a relationship. Don't worry about it, I'm not mad. I won't pressure you into anything. I'm going for a walk."

I was about to leave the room, when I felt her grab my arm, "Allen, wait. I, um. I don't mind doing it. I trust you enough not to hurt me."

I turned back around with determination, "Are you sure about this, Alex? This is a very important decision you are making."

Her face red, she nodded, "Yes."

"You know I'm not going to back out after this, right?"

"I know," she grabbed my hand and let me to the bed, "I don't expect any less from you."

"Good. Now just relax and let me take care of you," I unbuttoned my jacket and threw it onto the floor. I'm sure that Alex can wash it for me later. My floor wasn't that dirty, since I hated an uncleaned floor. I placed my glasses on the nightstand and turned back to her.

She pulled me back into a kiss, as she laid down under me. I ran my fingers through her hair slowly. I really enjoyed how soft the strands were. I ended up petting her, enjoying our make-out session. Her hands lowered back to my shirt, and she continued to get the buttons lose. I separated from her mouth to shrug it off. She watched me with awe. I keep our eyes locked together as I took off my belt. My pants soon joined them on the ground.

"You're amazing," she ran her hand down my chest, before going to her sides.

"No, you are, princess," I lifted up her outfit off of her, "I'll ask again. Are you ready?"

Her cheeks reddened as my gaze explored her whole body. She really was beautiful. She turned her eyes away from me in embarrassment, "Of course I am. I want you already, so hurry up."

I positioned myself as she wrapped her legs around my waist, "I'll be careful. I'm sorry if it hurts at first."

"Just. . . move," she panted.

I entered slowly, seeing her wince from the pain. Her body shook as she took deep breaths. I waited until she calmed down, planting kisses on her forehead. She gripped the bedsheets with a groan.

"Are you alright? We can stop." I couldn't help worrying about her. I didn't want to give her any discomfort.

"It's too late to go back now," Alex put her hand on my cheek, "I'm fine. You can move now."

"You really are stubborn, you know that?" I continued thrusting as she breathed heavily under me. I could see that she was starting to enjoy it. She felt so warm and soft, like a pillow. She gripped me tightly, as her nails dug into my back. I smashed my mouth against hers, as we grinded our hips together. We continued like this for minutes, the air around us becoming heated.

"Allen," she whispered my name heavily as we stopped kissing, "I'm close!"

"Me too. Together."

She clawed at my back with a loud moan as her body trembled. I followed close behind her, and shot my seed inside of her. When my body finally relaxed, I pulled out of her and rolled onto my back. We panted hard as we waited for our breathing to slow down.

"You alright Alex?" I turned to face her, "I know it was. . . your first time and all."

"I'm. . . fine. It was a weird experience. . . but I enjoyed it. Should we get dressed right now?"

"We don't have to do that yet," I put my arm around her, "Stay like this for a few more minutes."

She hummed, sliding her fingertip on my chest, "Alright then. I love you, Allen."

My heart warmed up at her words. It was the first time I ever heard her say those words to me. They felt special, so I didn't want to forget.

"I love you too." I put my face into her hair and sniffed. She smelled like cherries, and it was a pleasant scent. It reminded me of summer afternoons in the park, watching the sky.

"Hey, that tickles," she laughed.

"Sorry. I just really love your hair."

"You're so weird."

"I could say the same to you," I bopped her on the nose. She just gave me a grin and I felt relaxed in her arms. I really cherished this girl.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alex**

"Good morning sleeping beauty," I felt a tug on my arm. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I had to. I stretched with a large yawn. When I opened my eyes, Allen was the first thing I saw. I could see bags under his eyes, but the redhead looked pretty happy. Maybe he was thinking about the night before? I turned away from his gaze as I felt my face heat up. I never expected to lose my virginity so early. I hadn't even thought about marriage. It never occurred to me that someone could like me enough to want to do these kind of things with me.

"What's wrong? You look a bit flustered."

"It's nothing," I blushed deeper as he smirked, an eyebrow raised.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Are you thinking about what we did last night? I know you well, Alexis. You really do get shy so easily. It's one of the many things I like about you. I saw that you really did enjoy yourself. You were digging your nails into my back pretty deeply."

"It was my first time. It might not have been yours though."

"Trust me, it was. I've dated girls before, but I never got to know them long enough to have a strong bond. You're the first girl I've slept with," he ran his hands through his scarlet hair, "I hope you're not in pain still. I wouldn't want that."

"I'm fine," I was about to get up out of bed, but then I realized I was still naked, "Could you give me my clothes? I think I'll get dressed now. Please don't look at me while I'm changing."

"Alexis, I've seen what you look like," Allen gave me a suggestive look, his ocean blue eyes sparkling with mischief, "You don't have to hide your body from me. I've already explored it."

"That's not the point. I have morals you know."

"Are you embarrassed? It's ok if you are."

"So what if I am? I can't help it! Anyways, don't look."

"Alright. No need to get upset over it," he put up his hands in surrender, before retrieving his own clothes, "You know, we may have the whole place to ourselves, but it seems a bit boring. Do you want to go on a date later?"

"A date? Where at? I've never been on one before."

"Let's see, dinner maybe? I know this really good place we can dine at."

"I think I'd rather eat at home with you," I put my hand on my chin, "The park might be a little too cliche. What if someone you know sees us? I wouldn't want to risk someone finding out about us."

"The aquarium?" he asked as he buttoned up his shirt, "I know one that has been open for a while. I've never seen anyone I know of there. I think you'd enjoy seeing a place like that."

"Sweet," I adjusted my outfit so that it was on correctly, "I have to go take care of the animals. Should I cook for us when I come back?"

"I can do that."

"You sure?"

"I can cook, Alexis," Allen chuckled, pulling his pants back up and getting his belt from the floor, "Who do you think you're talking to? Go on missy, leave everything to me. Don't you worry about a thing. I can make the best bacon and eggs that you have ever tasted. I couldn't travel by myself without learning how to cook."

* * *

"Do you think I should change?" I asked, munching on bacon, "I don't think this would be appropriate for our date. But I don't have anything that can be classified as cute."

"Should we go clothes shopping?" Allen perked up, "It gives me a chance to see you in cuter outfits."

"I don't have the money for that. I'm saving it up. You know, for my mom and stuff."

"I can pay for them, if you want."

"You don't have to do that, Allen. I'll be fine."

"I want to do this. You're my princess so I want to spoil you rotten," he grabbed my arm, "We can go before our date."

"Alright," I sighed, letting him take me to a clothes store.

* * *

I don't know how many outfits I had tried on. Most of the outfits were either too small, or too ugly, according to Allen anyways. I guess since he's rich, he'd be very picky about what looks good or not. I just wish he'd make up his mind. I wasn't very concerned about fashion, so I was a little bit annoyed. I didn't hate clothes shopping, but I wasn't crazy about it. I just wore whatever felt comfortable to me. I never cared much about my appearance before dating Allen. I guess he'd want his lover to look good.

I looked down at the last outfit with a bit of hope. If this didn't work out then we'd have to go to a different place. These clothes weren't as flashy as some of the others I tried on today. It was a red shirt with a matching orange skirt. There was also a white apron to go with it all. It fit me pretty comfortably, but so did a couple of clothes before. I took a deep breath before leaving the dressing room. Allen stood outside with his arms crossed.

"So what do you think?"

"It looks pretty good. Shows your cuteness well. It's perfect," he nodded, "I'll pay for it while you put back your work uniform. We can get ready back at the house."

"Alright. Thank you honey."

"No problem. I want to show the world how adorable you are. Be right back."

"Alright," I went back into the dressing room to put my regular clothes back on.

* * *

"Here we are," Allen took my hand in his as soon as we got to the aquarium. I looked up at the old building with a bit of awe. It had a white brick structure with a gleaming black roof. The staircase had two large dolphin statues on the sides. The material shined as if it were made of gold. They couldn't have been there when the place was first built. There were a couple of people chatting outside of the doors. I could see a mother with her two young kids waiting near the road. Everyone there seemed to be in a good mood.

"What a nice looking place. I didn't know that there was such a fancy looking place in Olddell town."

"You must not like to go out much, do you?"

I shook my head, "Not really. I'm not used to going out to many places."

"I can tell. Should we be going in?"

"Alright."

I couldn't believe my eyes when I finally entered the aquarium. It was a large hallway that lead to an even longer room. There were walls of fish all around us. I looked up with a smile on my face. Everywhere I glanced around had life. There were many different types of animals here. I could see a couple of sharks as well. The landscape they lived in caught my eyes. It was like something out of a postcard. I couldn't help but be amazed by it. I wonder how they were able to build something as amazing as this.

"What do you think?" Allen nudged me, "You seem to be impressed."

"I am. I've never see a room like this before. Thank you for taking me. And thanks for buying me this outfit." I swirled the skirt around cutely. It was really comfortable to wear. It must be because I only wore my work clothes. I wouldn't wear it much, but it was good to have.

"Anything for you, princess. You're my top priority after all."

"You're really sweet honey. Oh! This place is amazing and beautiful. Thanks again."

* * *

The walk home from the aquarium was pretty peaceful. There were hardly any cars and the moon hung low in the sky. The stars glistened as our footsteps echoed on the sidewalk. Since we were there for a while, it had started to get dark outside. I didn't seem to notice how fast the time had gone by. I must have been too distracted by how much I enjoyed being with Allen. The redhead had gone quiet after our conversation. Maybe he had a lot on his mind. I know he had a lot of things that happened to him in his life.

"So what are you thinking about?" I decided to break the silence. I felt a bit awkward listening to the sounds of our breathing. He had a sort of wistful look on his face. I couldn't help but be curious about what exactly was on the ginger's mind.

"Just life," he gave me a sad smile, "What about you, my lady? I'm sure that you were inspired by the scenery today. If you went too busy watching me the whole time."

"I did not. I was just having thoughts about my parents," I admitted, "I wonder how they are doing."

"I see," he went silent again. I tried to not let it get to me. I didn't like seeing him sad. I knew when he was depressed. He would try to hide it with a fake smile and brush it off.

"Would you ever like to visit them sometime? I'm sure that they would like you."

"Maybe. I don't know when that would be. Do you plan on seeing them soon?"

"I don't know," I looked away, "Maybe in a few weeks. It would mean having to pay for a ride there."

"I suppose," he pat my shoulder softly, "How about on the tenth of next month, we go to visit them? I can just tell my mother that I want to take a trip to another place. I'm not sure if your folks would mind me coming with you."

"You would do that just for me?" I felt my heart rise in pure joy, "Oh thank you, Allen."

"You're welcome. Like I said earlier, anything for you, my princess," he took my hand and gripped it tightly. I could see the sincere smile on his face and I couldn't help but grin too. If he was happy, then I was happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Allen**

"Welcome back mother. I hope that you had a nice trip," I was dressed up and greeted my mom as soon as she walked through the door. The others had arrived a few hours before she did. I was a bit disappointed that I wouldn't have Alex in my bed anymore. She was good for comfort and warmth. There was something nice about waking up in another person's arms. I could see her in the mornings, but it wouldn't feel the same. I missed the softness of her skin and how close we are when we kiss.

"Good morning Allen. I had an excellent time. It was nice to be able to travel again. I've been so busy that I haven't been able to relax. I wasn't gone for very long, but how did you two take care of the house? Even though the gate is very strict about letting in strangers, some people might be able to get past it."

"That house is fine. Not a single scratch on anything. I was hardly in the house, but everything was alright. You'll have to ask Alex." I had to bite my lip to keep from saying her nickname. If my mother heard me calling the maid by that name, she might suspect something. I tried to look as innocent as possible. If I messed up, then my girlfriend would suffer. How would she be able to help her parents?

My mother raised a red eyebrow, "Is that so? Weren't you suppose to have her go with you when you go somewhere? That's what you asked for when you requested that I have someone take care of you. I want to make sure that you're happy with your decision to have a maid."

"Who would take care of the house with me absent? I don't think she'd be able to fight anyone with a weapon, but she did lock the doors while I was gone. She warned me to bring my keys," I lied smoothly. I was good at it, since I didn't stutter when I lied. Rod would when we were kids.

"Good to know she takes her job seriously," she adjusted her glasses, "Speaking of which, I have work to do. Why don't you go for a walk or something? It's a nice day outside."

"Sounds good. See you later," I waved softly as she went up the stairs to her chambers. I turned to go to my room, but heard someone's voice.

"Allen! Hold on for a minute. I want to talk to you. It's important."

"Yes Emma? Is it my mother?"

I turned around as Emma walked towards me. The older woman was carrying a basket of clothes. She must be doing my mother's laundry, "Your mother isn't calling you. I wanted to know, is there something going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Alex has been acting very different lately. I was curious so I wanted to know if she's been reacting differently around you."

"Not sure what you mean," I looked at the wall, "She's been pretty normal. Maybe something happened with her parents? She told me about them a few times. She's been a very good friend to me."

"You two have gotten close I see," she put her arms together, "But just how close?"

"Me and her are just friends. She's the only person that I actually talk to. The other maids are fine girls, but they have never really gotten to know me the way that she has."

Emma put her hands together in calculation, "Thanks for telling me. I can see that she likes you. She always comes back to her room with a smile. I have to know Allen. Are you two currently dating?"

I froze, "Why would I do that? My mother would skin me alive."

"What a shame really. She must have a crush on you, I can see it in the way she does her chores. But you are right. Dating her would be against your mother's rules. She wants what's best for you after all. Wouldn't want another incident."

"Right. See you later. I'm busy today."

"Alright," she gave me another knowing glance. I tried not to walk stiffly when I went back to my room. I was calm as I went around the house, but on the inside I was screaming. This was bad. If Emma found out about Alex and me, then she surely would tell my mother. I didn't want anything bad to happen to Alex. I was the one to ask her out, so it'd be all my fault. So I would make damn sure that no one else figures out our relationship.

* * *

"Emma said that?" Alex gave me a troubled expression. The orange-haired girl tilted her head with a frown, "We might have to do something about it. Maybe you should go back to the way you treated me when we first met. Maybe you should show no emotion towards me at all."

"I can't do that, princess," I told her, "Even if I was in a life or death situation, I would never be cold towards you. For any reason. We could just keep the talking to a minimum when we are around anyone else. If only you didn't look so damn happy when you get to your room. It'll make my heart explode."

"I guess I'd have to clean that up."

"Haha. I wonder who you get that sassy attitude from. It couldn't have been me."

"Well it wasn't from Tina."

We chuckled a bit more before getting back to work. Well she worked. I sat on my bed reading a book that I was in the middle of. I tried not to focus on the cute girl in the room. She was the only one I knew who looked happy cleaning. She didn't seem like a neat freak, but I've never seen what her house looks like, so I can say for sure. I wonder how working with me and the animals didn't exhaust her. She was very strong for her size. I found her shortness to be rather cute.

* * *

"Do you need anything else?" Alex asked me as soon as I put the book I was reading away, "If you don't, then I was thinking about calling my father. I want to know how him and my mother are doing. But if you have something you want me to do, I can call another day."

I waved at her in dismissal, "Go on. If I really needed anything I'd yell for you. Go call them, Alexis. I can wait."

She nodded to me with a large smile, "Oh thank you! I haven't called them in a while. Would it be alright if I told them about you? I'll make sure to be quite enough that no one else hears me." With that she left my room quietly, making sure that she didn't make much noise.

I waited for her while laying on my bed. I don't remember the sheets being this soft. Did Alex change them without me noticing? I must be really sleepy today. I couldn't help but be lonely being on this bed by myself. I might still able to sleep with her again. If I made sure everyone one else was asleep before getting her alone. I don't know if she would be too nervous about being caught to do it with me. It was worth a shot.

I thought about it the entire time she was gone. When she did finally come back into my room, she looked a bit more cheerful. She must have had a really good talk with her father. I wonder what she told him about me. She must be very happy to be dating me. I was glad to be with her. I just hoped that she wouldn't ever end up leaving me like my father had. If she did, it would break my heart to pieces. She was the only girl, no person, who understood me, unlike a certain pink-haired girl. It was a pity that I couldn't ever marry her.

"What's on your mind?" she moved her hand across my face softly, "You have a very sad look on your face."

"It's nothing important."

"If something is wrong you can tell me. I know when you're hiding something."

"I'm just thinking how sad it is that we can't ever get married," I sighed, "Considering our backgrounds and all. It's really annoying. Sometimes I wish I was born poor. I probably wouldn't have my mother's advice shoved down my throat. You're kind of lucky that your parents don't do that to you."

"My father rebelled against his family. They didn't think my mom was old enough for him. They only have a four year age difference. They aren't as strict as Mrs. Landchester is though. They want me to choose for myself, not someone they think is best."

"Only four? How long were they dating before marriage?"

Alex had to think for a second before answering with, "About five years. They were lovers in their last years of school. It's quite romantic actually. I've very jealous. I know we probably won't be together when I leave this place for good. I don't plan on being a maid for life."

"And if I plan on having you be my maid for life? I've fallen very deeply for you," I felt my cheeks heat up as I pulled her closer, "You're mine forever. Or for as long as we can anyways."

I was going to kiss her, but she backed a bit away from me, "You do realize that the door is wide open?"

"I can tell," I went up to shut it, "And now it's not. Isn't that easy?"

"What if someone opens the door? I'd rather not get caught."

"Fine," I sat down with a bit of irritation in my voice, "Forget I said anything."

"Allen-"

"It's fine. I don't mind waiting."

"Maybe if we wait until everyone is asleep," she blushed, "Then we can have some alone time."

"Thank you, Alexis. I don't mind. It'll make it all worth it."

"I have more chores to do," she got up and went to the door, "I'll be in the kitchen."

I shook my head as she left. She clearly wasn't going to change, but it was alright.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alex**

"So Alex, whatever happened to Soseki?" Tina asked me one day out of the blue, "I haven't heard you talk about him at all lately. Did you two have a falling out or something?"

I tilted my head at her questions. I haven't talked to the older man since before I got with Allen. Once I got with the redhead, I didn't think about other guys. Allen was the only boy that I talked to anyways. I haven't spoken with Soseki for a while. He must have forgotten about me for another girl. If I was single I guess I wouldn't mind. But I wasn't too concerned. I wasn't special to a guy like that. He would be more interested in a girl with nice clothes, a lot of money, and more assets.

"I don't really know myself," I shrugged, "It doesn't really matter to me though."

"But what if he's the one," she wiggled her eyebrows at me, "It'd be a shame to get rid of such a great opportunity."

I threw a pillow at her, "Please. I already like someone."

"What? No way. Did some other guy dance with you?"

"No. It's someone from my part of town. You wouldn't know him."

"What's he like? I need details, Alex."

"Well," I put my hand on my chin in thought. How in the world was I going to describe Allen without letting Tina know it's him? I'm sure that she's known him for a long time. I didn't want to lie about him so I wanted to tell her what I can.

"I'm waiting."

"Well, he's sweet. He's taller than me. He spends a lot of time at the library near my house. That's where I saw him for the first time. We've spoken a couple of times."

"Oh," Tina squealed, "Why haven't you told me about him? I feel a bit left out."

"I don't go to the library that much."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"His name. What is it?"

Oh crap, I didn't think of that. I was really hoping that she wouldn't ask that.

"His name is Al-" I bit my lip, "Owen." I hope she didn't notice that slip up. Thankfully she moved on.

"Owen? What's his last name?"

"I don't know. I just got his first name."

"Excuse me, chatter bugs."

I recognized that voice anywhere. When he spoke, Tina and I got to our feet immediately. She bowed before speaking, "Good morning sir."

"Good morning."

"Shouldn't you two be working?" Allen had his arms crossed, a frown on his face, "It is noon. If you finished your current chores, than find something else to do."

"I could dust the main room again," Tina got to her feet, "Later Alex. We have a _lot_ to talk about."

"See ya," I waved lightly at her before turning to my boyfriend, "Did you need anything? I'm sorry if I made you wait. I had to take care of my morning chores and then Tina asked me a question so I got stuck with her."

"I don't need anything. Just follow me," he turned around, making me frown. There was something wrong. I'm not sure what, but I have a feeling that I'm involved. And that it isn't something I'm going to be enjoying. When we got to his room, Allen still didn't say anything else. I was concerned.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit tense."

"It's nothing."

I didn't like his answer. Whenever someone says that to me, they are hiding their emotions. Did he overhear what Tina and I were talking about? That would have to be it. Did he think I was two-timing him?

"If it's about the thing with Tina, I was lying to her. I don't even know an Owen," I hoped that he wouldn't be too upset about that.

"Huh?" he turned to me, "I'm not mad about that."

"So you are mad."

"A bit," he sighed, "It's my mother. She keeps trying to pressure me into calling Michelle. She isn't doing it directly, but her subtle hints are getting really annoying. Anyways, I don't want to discuss her. I'll be taking a walk. Clean my room while I'm gone."

"Alright," I gave him a smile, hoping to cheer him up slightly.

* * *

"There you are Alex," Emma knocked on Allen's door slightly. The redhead was relaxing in his chair flipping through a magazine. He looked up as she called for me. He looked a bit interested behind his glasses.

"Does the lady want me?" I asked, getting to my feet, "I was almost done with his laundry."

"She wants to let you know that Soseki Westwood is coming over to have tea with you."

Soseki? I looked over to see how Allen would react to that. He went back to what he was reading, but I could see that his lips were curled down to a frown. I ignored the feeling in my gut and turned back to Emma.

"Alright then. I'm assuming I should wait at the front door?"

"Yes. Don't be late either. You wouldn't want to make a bad impression. You reflect this house," Emma gave me a strict look, "That is all. Good day you two."

When she left, I heard the light sound of Allen closing his magazine. When I faced him again, he was already onto his feet.

"I guess you're going for a walk," I knew that he didn't like Soseki. I couldn't not go or else Mrs. Landchester might get mad at me, but I didn't want my boyfriend to be disappointed in me. Allen raised an eyebrow at me.

"Not really in the mood for that. I think I'll read a book or something," he turned his back to me, "You better go so you don't leave him hanging."

* * *

I tried to get Allen's attitude out of my mind when Soseki entered the house, but my mind couldn't help but wonder. I might just be freaking out for nothing. I'm sure that he knows that I'm doing this for the sake of my career.

"Alex, are you alright? You haven't even taken a single sip of your tea."

Soseki's voice made me look up, losing my train of thought. The older man looked concerned, his tea cup in his hands. It was sweet of him to worry, but it wasn't really any of his business. I didn't know much about him since we've only hung out two times in total.

I plastered on a fake smile, "I'm sorry. I'm just thinking. It's completely fine." I put the cup to my lips so that I wouldn't have to speak. It was very good tea. It must be one of the more expensive ones. I would never be able to buy this myself. It would be pretty stupid to spend so much money on tea. I could use some of that money to help out my parents.

"If you're sure," he put his hand under my chin, lifting my face up. I backed up slightly at his touch. He seemed to frown at that.

"I am. This is good tea by the way."

"I chose it just for you," Soseki stretched, "I have to know, Alex. Are you currently seeing anyone? If not, I was thinking that maybe we could get together. You're a very beautiful girl and you are such a nice dancer."

I gave him a pitiful look, "I appreciate it, I really do. I'm just not really interested in you like that. I don't really know anything about you."

"We can take it slow. We don't have to date yet. Please let me court you Alex."

"Like I said before I'm not really interested."

His eyes narrowed. I didn't like how cold he looked right then. The look in his eyes made a chill go down my back.

"Soseki?"

"You aren't single are you?"

I shook my head, "Nope. I'm already with someone."

"It's him, isn't it?" Soseki pulled me towards him, "I'm so much better than that asshole."

I struggled, "Let me go."

"No," He put his lips close to mine, "I'll make you change your mind."

"I said no!" I pushed against him, but he was too strong. I didn't know what to do, so I kicked against him.

"What the hell are you doing to her!"

Another voice made me jump. Allen stood in the doorway of the room and he looked pissed.

"Nothing. I don't actually like her like that."

What does he mean by that?

"Explain," Allen stepped closer, his gaze cold as ice, "Than why were you forcing yourself on her?"

"Revenge."

"Huh?" I turned to Soseki, betrayed.

"You stole Michelle from me, so I'll take Alex from you," the older man gripped me even harder, making it hurt.

"Michelle? I don't even like her," Allen grabbed Soseki's arm and yanked it off of me, "You will not hurt Alex for some petty jealousy. You can have Michelle. You two fucking idiots deserve each other."

"Listen you-"

Before Soseki could finish, I elbowed him in the stomach. When he wheezed, I got away from him. He stood up, cletching his stomach.

"Now get out of my house," Allen huffed, "You aren't welcome around us again."

"Good." Soseki turned around and limped to the entrance. I watched him leave with pain. The whole thing was a sham for him. He was only getting close to me to make Allen jealous. I wanted to vomit. How in the hell did it come to this?

* * *

"Are you alright?" Tina asked me that night, "You look like you've lost a relative or something or something. I'm not used to seeing you that depressed in a while."

"I'm fine," I replied smoothly, "I just thought a few things out. Turns out that the guy I like already has a girlfriend."

"I'm sorry Alex. Maybe the next guy will be the one."

"You're right. I don't think things with Soseki will work out either. He's kind of an asshole."

"Oh really?" she shrugged, "His loss."


	14. Chapter 14

**Allen**

"So let me get this straight, Allen. You want to teach me how to dance? Like actually teach me? To dance?" Alex gave me a small pout, "I don't see how that will be important for me. I don't do social events. Even if I could, I wouldn't. Not my cup of tea."

"You might not agree with me, but I think it's important. Everyone should know at least one dance. It's not that hard," I responded, "Even if you don't think you need it. You never know when some guy is going to ask you to entertain him again."

"Are you still upset at Soseki?"

"Of course. What he did was harmful. He dragged you into this. I admit that part of it is my fault. He was mad at me for Michelle rejecting him. He was acting completely out of jealousy. I don't know why he thought it would work. He must have looked down on you. That bastard. If I ever see him again, I'll going to tell him off. The nerve of him. But I don't he'll show his old face after what he did. I'm sure he's embarrassed."

"Let's just forget about him," Alex put one of my hands around her waist and the other hand with hers, "He's not even that important to me. As harsh as that sounds. I haven't really talked to him very much. A relationship with him was never on my mind. I only danced with him to be polite. I never thought I'd be in a love triangle. Even if it was for a short time."

"It wasn't a triangle," I put my forehead on hers, "More like a broken circle. But he's out of the equation now. We should focus on this. Just follow my lead. Take a step back."

"Like this?"

"More to the left."

"Do you even know what you are doing?"

"I've had classes," I told her, "I think I know how to dance."

"Is that so? Then show me your skills."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe," she flashed her tongue at me, "I don't think you're that good of a dancer. You didn't dance during that party."

"That's because I had an ugly girl bugging me then. But now I have such a beauty in my arms, that I have no choice but to dance."

Alex's face turned bright red, "Are you trying to flirt your way out of it? Maybe you'll just trying to hide the fact that you actually can't dance at all. No wonder you wanted to get Michelle away from you then. You didn't want her to cling to you, but you had to convince her that you were good at it."

"Would you like me to show you," I smirked at her, "I'll make you swallow your words."

"Show me then."

* * *

"And now you can dance," I stepped away from my girlfriend, satisfied with how fast she had learned. It had taken me a couple of tries to get it right when I first got taught. My teacher hadn't been too strict because she was scared of my mother. I would be lying if I said that I haven't gotten some of my teachers fired as a kid. I was very spoiled, and I abused my power. I grew out of it as I matured, but my mother didn't seem to notice. It was like I was always going to be a child to her.

"Thank you Allen," Alex bowed to me, "I'll be sure to one day be able to use the skills you taught me. I don't play on dancing with anyone else but you."

"That's good. I might have to punish you for dancing with Soseki though."

"We weren't even dating then."

"That's just too bad then," I shrugged, "I guess we'll have to dance to make up for it."

"No more," she puffed her cheeks at me. After a second, I heard her stomach rumble. I guess all of that workout must have made her hungry. It was really adorable, so I had to laugh at it.

"Why don't you go make us some food?"

"You sure you don't need anything else?"

"I'm sure," I pushed her slightly, "Go on. Go eat something right now. No is not an option."

"See you in a bit."

* * *

"Allen, you in there?" I heard a knock on the door. After a few seconds, I saw Emma poke her head in. The older woman was holding some of my mother's laundry in her hands, so she must have just left her room. Alex and I were sitting across the table in my room, a chessboard between us. Alex wasn't too good at the game, but with my tutoring, she was slowly getting better. I didn't even bet her as hard.

"Yes Emma?"

"Your mother wants to talk to you. You might want to hurry. She was in a very bad mood. And you, Alex. Is all the chores in the house complete? You don't want to slack off on your work."

"Yes ma'am," my girlfriend bowed frantically, "I was just letting Allen know what he was going to be having for dinner tonight. I had to check to make sure that he didn't hate it, since I was going to make something new to surprise him." She left the room with one of the houses feather duster.

"Make sure you don't make her more upset than she is," Emma nodded to me, "Good day sir."

I got up as soon as she went back to her laundry. I had an idea of what she wanted me for. I just hoped that it had nothing to do with Alex. I took a breath before opening my mother's door. The woman herself was angry. She had her arms cross and her glasses on the tip of her nose.

"I got an interesting call today. From Soseki Westwood. He told me that he came to visit Alex yesterday, but you interrupted them and pretty much shoved him out of our house. I'm ashamed of you, Allen. Are you trying to soil our good name?"

"Not at all mother."

"Really? Because of how you acted, it sure seems like you do. You still haven't gotten a girlfriend, so did you feel the need to ruin Soseki's love life as well? Out of jealousy?" she slammed her hands down on the table, "I thought I taught you better than that.

I'm the one who's jealous? I glared at my mother as her words settled in. She wasn't there yesterday. She didn't hear Soseki tell me that he pretty much used Alex because Michelle likes me instead. I didn't make any of this happen. She didn't have to comfort Alex when she found out about that guy's true nature. I can still recall how she had cried on my shoulder. I've never seen her so defenseless.

"His love life is none of my concern. I don't need a wife, mother. I don't care about keeping our precious name in tact," I got up, "If that's all you wanted to tell me, then I'm leaving."

"No you will not. This conversation isn't over yet. I didn't raise you to be like this. You only do what you want. That makes you very selfish."

"And what if I am," I spat, "If you don't like it, then that's your problem. I don't care if Soseki's family doesn't like me."

"Well I do," she adjusted her glasses angrily, "I give up. I'll call Mrs. Westwood and let her know that you won't be attending anymore of her tea parties when she hosts them. I'll tell them that you're not home. Maybe you should go on another trip. That way you can't disappoint me."

I couldn't help flinching at her harsh words. Despite all that I said, she was still my mother. She was the only one in my family that I had at the moment. If I was just a disappointment to her. I looked away uncomfortable. She had turned herself around so she didn't have to look at me. I felt my heart sink into my stomach at the harshness of the situation. I felt lower than low.

"I think I'll leave. I'm tired."

"Fine."

* * *

"Are you alright?" Alex asked me as soon as I came back from arguing with my mother. I almost didn't want to talk to her. I didn't want her around me right now. Or anyone. But I couldn't ignore her concern. At least it showed she cared.

"It's just my mother. She got a call from Soseki."

"Oh god. Did he say anything about me?"

"Don't worry," I grabbed her hands, "He just complained about me. I may have ruined the relationship between our families, but at least I have you."

"True," she picked up a fork, "I did make you food though. I haven't made lasagna ever, so I was a bit nervous about burning it."

"It looks pretty good," the lasagna looked pretty good actually. Maybe food would help me feel better. I sighed as I sat down to eat. The maid gave me a hopeful look and I couldn't disappoint my princess, could I?

"Well, how does it taste?" Alex took some of it on another fork, "I actually had to ask Felicity how to make it."

"Pretty good," I took more bites to make her feel better. I would rather vomit, but I couldn't upset Alex as well. She was really the only person I could open up to. I don't want to disappoint her as well. I would work hard to make her happy, even if it made me unhappy. I guess that's what being in a relationship is like.


	15. Chapter 15

**Alex**

"Ally! It's been so long, darling! I've missed you!" An annoying voice rang through the hallway as I cleaned up Allen's room. It must have been Michelle since the redhead didn't look very happy to hear that voice. I honestly didn't blame him. I haven't talked to her except for the party. If you could even call that talking. She was rude then and, from what he's told me, she'll probably be rude now. But I could handle the bitch for a few minutes. Allen had finally decided to call her so that they could talk about their relationship. This would be the moment when he finally told her off. To be honest, I was very excited for it.

"Here we go," he rolled his eyes, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"I'll let you two talk," I picked up the feather duster and went to dust down the window. I tried not to look at the pink bundle when she entered Allen's room. She was decked in pink. Like damn, how much of one color do you need? Even her hair. Probably fake. Just like her personality. But I wouldn't interfere with them.

"I missed you so much. I was lonely and needed you. Why did you not call me back? I've a very clingy person you know?" Michelle latched onto his arm possessively. I almost wanted to rip hers out of their sockets. He backed up a bit, pulling away from her touch.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I figured it'd be better to talk about this in person."

"Oh. About time," she smiled up at him, wiggling her body against his lightly. But he still pushed her away.

"I thought about this long and hard and this was difficult to decide. I had to think for a long time." He lied smoothly, looking her straight in the eyes and sighed, "Michelle."

"Yessss?"

"I don't think you're the right girl for me. You should try to go for someone else."

"Huh?" she tilted her head like an idiot, "What in the world does that mean?"

"I don't like you. At all. I don't like your body or your personality," Allen shrugged coldly, "I guess that you just aren't on my level. And you never were. And never will be."

Michelle's eyes widened in disbelief, "Are you playing a joke on me? If you are, it's not very funny."

"It's not a joke."

"What the hell? You don't like me? What about me could you not like? I'm the perfect girl for you."

"Everything about you," he answered coldly, "To be honest, you are very annoying to me. I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now. Sorry, Honey-bun."

"Is there another girl?" Michelle snapped back at him, "Is there someone else that you like better?"

"Yes. Unlike you, she's actually a decent person. You can leave now. That's all I wanted to tell you."

"I hate you!" She swung at him, before fleeing out the room. I swear I could hear her sob as she ran out of the house. I looked back at Allen to see that those last words didn't even faze him. I knew she deserved what she got, but that may have been just a little too far. He didn't even feel a bit of remorse. A small part of me felt pity for the girl. She just wanted her feelings returned.

"What's the matter Alex?"

"Nothing," I blinked, "I still have cleaning to do. Why don't you take a walk or something."

"Alex, what is it? I know you enough to know that something is on your mind."

"Well to be honest," I gazed up at him, "That might have been a bit too much."

"Michelle? She'll get over it," He shrugged, "She's been rejected before."

"If you say so. . ."

"Just forget about her, Alex," he pulled me to him, "You're my number one now. Alright?"

I couldn't complain, especially when he put his lips on mine.

* * *

I was very tense throughout the rest of the day. I knew that Allen wouldn't be worried about Michelle, but I would. If I were in her position, I would try to figure out who he was currently dating. I don't think she'll find out about us, but I didn't want to take any chances. I didn't want any more jealousy to get in between me and Allen. Soseki was trouble enough. Allen was right. They did deserve each other. But I wasn't the one to start this mess, so I wasn't going to be the one to finish it either.

Tina noticed that something wasn't up when we were cleaning the dining room. She had put down her feather duster and turned her whole body towards me and crossed her arms with a serious expression.

"Are you alright, Alex? You seem very tense. Actually, you've been like this for a while."

"Really? I don't feel that way at all. Maybe you are seeing things." I hoped that this wasn't leading to where I think it was.

"No way. That's exactly what someone hiding something would say."

"Maybe you've been reading too many mystery novels."

"If something's up, you can tell me. We are friends."

I couldn't tell her the truth though. I felt like a terrible friend at the exact moment. If I could tell her I would, but it would cost me my job. It was the only way for me to pay for the operation on my mother. Family came first in my heart.

"Don't worry. If something was going on I'd tell you. Thank you for being my friend Tina."

"You're welcome. Huh? Why is Felicity following Emma?"

"Huh?" I turned around to see the main maid and chef walking towards Mrs. Landchester's room. What was going on? I wanted to follow them, but I still had chores to do. So I had to spectate what was going on. It probably wasn't anything too important. Maybe she was going to go on another trip? Would she be taking Allen with her this time?

"I wonder what's up?" Tina loved this kind of thing, "Should we follow? Maybe Felicity is quitting."

"I don't think we should. I don't think she'll retire yet."

"Who knows. Other people have done it before. Like the chef Clement before her."

"Well," I turned back to Tina, "We'll just have to ask her when we are done tonight."

* * *

I forgot all about Emma and Felicity until I went back to my room. On the desk was a letter with my name on it in fancy print. What was going on? It couldn't be a thing from Soseki. If Allen wanted to tell me something, he'd say it to my face. I opened it and read through.

 _Alex,_

 _According to the rules, a relationship with Allen Landchester is forbidden. You have twenty-four hours to move your things and leave. If it's not all gone by noon on the seventeenth, then it will be disposed of. Thank you for your services and for working for the Landchesters._

 _Landchester Residence._

I felt my hands shake and my stomach start to turn inside of itself. How did they find out? How did this happen? There was no way that Michelle would have told Mrs. Landchester about it this fast. Allen never even mentioned my name. Was it Soseki? I couldn't believe this was happening. It had to be a dream. A sick twisted horror of a nightmare. With tears streaming down my face, I packed up what little items I had. All I felt was disappointment. I was suppose to get a job to help my parents, but I blew it. For a guy I never had a chance with. What was I going to tell Allen?

* * *

I couldn't speak to him in person. It would just be the end of me. I didn't want him to break down. He told me that I was the thing that made him the happiest he's ever been in a while. I didn't want to be the one who ruined that happiness. I had to write him a letter. It wasn't much, but it was my only option. It was still pretty early, so I could still catch a cab. I got out a sheet of paper and wrote.

 _Allen,_

 _I'm so sorry. Your mother found out about us and fired me. I don't blame you at all. It's my fault for breaking the rules. We didn't date long, but I really enjoyed our time together. You are a really great guy and I love you. I guess I'll be going back to my parents and you will return to your life before me. I'm sure you'll find a nice girl to help you get over me. Don't blame yourself. I'll always remember you as my first love. My heart stays here with you._

 _Alex._

I gave the writing one more glance over and folded it. He had decided to take a walk in the end, so I would place it on his bed. The bed where we shared so many memories. I was going to miss this place, but not as much as I'd miss him. I wiped my face, but the tears kept coming. This hurt so much. I've never gone through this before, so I didn't know what to do. But I'm sure he'll get though this. For both of us. I grabbed my suitcase and looked around one more time. I wanted to remember this place with good thoughts. This is what I thought about as I got on the bus to take me to my home, away from him.

* * *

When I reached my home, I saw my father working in the fields. He waved at me when he saw me, "Welcome home Alex. I didn't expect you back for a while."

"Plans changed," I shrugged with a forced smile, "It wasn't really cut out for me. I'm sure all the animals miss me."

"Well it's good to have you home."

Home. Those words still hurt.


	16. Chapter 16

**Allen**

"Back from a walk?" Emma greeted me at the door of the house. She was holding a plate of different types of herb soup. I wonder if she was bringing food to my mother. But she held it out for me. I gave her a weird look.

"Yes. Why are you giving me this?"

"Lunch sir."

"Why can't Alex just serve it to me? That is what she's here for," I took it from her, a bit worried. Maybe Alex had gotten sick while I was out. Something about this didn't feel right. Emma never waited for me to come home, and certainly never delivered my food to me. My mother must be gone. But why was Emma giving me such a look of pity?

"You didn't hear sir?"

"Hear what? Did something happen?"

"Oh. I guess she didn't tell you. I don't think I'm the one who should tell you. I think you will see it for yourself. And please try not to get too mad at your mother. She's only doing this for you. She loves you very much. Good day sir."

Now I was suspicious. My mother must be up to her usual antics. I couldn't believe it. I'm sure that she's heard about my talk with Michelle. I haven't been summoned to her room able it, but our families did business. Was she trying to use another girl to marry me? But I think Emma would have told me about that. I realized at that second, something must have happened to Alex. I drank the soup quickly and went up to check the maids' rooms. I could see everyone's name plates. Iroha. Felicity. Tina. I didn't see Alex.

I knocked on her door, starting to be a bit freaked out. Minutes passed by and there was only silence. I tried multiple times, nothing. Maybe she moved rooms. The name plate could have follow down. She might still be in the kitchen, cooking for us. I took a deep breath and entered the kitchen. The only one in here was Felicity. She jumped when I entered.

"Oh, Allen! You scared me."

"That's not important. Have you seen Alex?"

"Not in a while," She wouldn't meet my eyes for some reason, almost like she was guilty.

"Thanks for your help," I muttered as I let the kitchen. I didn't feel like searching on my mother's room and went to my own. I knocked on the door, hoping to hear Alex's sweet voice welcoming me back. We'd be happy and talk about random things. But it felt cold on the other side, like going through a blizzard. There was no one else inside. All I saw was a letter. From Alex?

I picked it up and read through it, getting angrier with each word. My heart was softly shattering inside of me, but it was being drowned out as my temper rose. I wanted to rip the letter to shreds, but it was the only thing of hers I had left. I didn't even have a whisper of her. We didn't even get a goodbye. She must have left while I was gone. Why? I stuffed the letter into my pocket and stormed out of my room. I could see Tina in the hallway. She looked gloomier than usual, which was a bit weird to me.

"Oh, hi sir. I guess you heard the news," Tina whispered, keeping her gaze on the wall, "I miss her already."

"Is my mother home?"

"Yes. I just finished reporting to her about our animals. I'm not sure who's taking care of them now."

"Thank you. I miss her too," I didn't care about the animals. They weren't important. Their caretaker was. And now she was fired. I finally reached my mother's door and knocked on it. And she was definitively going to get an earful.

* * *

"What is it, Allen? It's unlike you to visit me," My mother sat down in her chair, not affected by Alex's departure at all. It was disgusting. It was all her fault that Alex was gone. All for what? So I have to listen to her decisions? I'm done.

"You fired Alex. This was the last straw mother. Why couldn't you leave our relationship alone?"

"That's all you want to talk about? Think about it from my perspective for once, why don't you. I can't let a commoner ruin our family name."

"That's why? I don't give a fuck about our family name. It's my choice who I marry. I'm not a child mother."

"I'm doing this for you, Allen. And this is how you is how you repay me?"

"I didn't ask for this," I smashed my hands onto the table, "It's my life. If you don't like who I chose, then I don't fucking care! You can not stop me from loving Alex. She's ten times better than any slut you try to get me to hook up with."

"You're talking nonsense. Alex must have brainwashed you. My son would never choose to be with such scum like her."

"Then I'm not your son," I replied coldly, "Not to some heartless witch like you. I can see why father left you."

"How dare you!" She stood up, "I've had enough of your damn attitude. Get out of my office, you ungrateful disgrace of a child. You are just one big disappointment. I didn't raise you like this."

I tried not to flinch at her words. She was just as angry as I was now. This was the final feather on the camel's back. I couldn't stay in this house anymore. Not without Alex. I've gotten so used to her company. Now I was just trapped in this giant house. But maybe I was always trapped. Alex must have been the one to save me, to let me see that this life wasn't for me. I don't think my mother will ever forgive me. I left my mother's room for the last time. I had to leave, to find her. Alex. I let out a small chuckle on how my life has turned since meeting her. So much has happened, but they were fond memories. I packed up whatever I needed to bring and went to find Emma. Surely she would know Alex's address.

* * *

"She never did give her address I'm afraid," Emma delivered the bad news with pity in her eyes, "She never did tell me where she lived. I thought maybe she would have told you, being her boyfriend and all."

"So everyone knows about us?"

"Yes. Felicity had told me and said that she wanted your mother to know. Don't take it on the cook. She saw that Alex broke a rule and felt like doing the right thing. But I guess it's okay to break rules sometimes. It's proof of a strong person, to be able to break out of a comfort zone to do what you think is right. Kind of like you actually, Allen."

No wonder the blonde had looked so scared to see me. She thought that I figured out the truth and was going to get revenge for it. I was mad at her, but the damage was done. I couldn't reflect on that now, "So you don't have any clue where she'd be."

"Sorry."

"It's alright," I gave Emma a hug, "I'll check the phone lines and then I'll leave. I'll miss you. We've known each other for a long time."

"As I'm aware," She hugged me back, "Now go find her."

"Thank you," I waved to her before going to one of the hallways. Unfortunately for me, Felicity happened to be in the same hall. She backed up when I approached, like a terrified puppy. It was kind of sad. I don't think I'm that intimidating. She ran off after a couple of seconds of silence. I guess that'd have to be our goodbye. I didn't mind. She wasn't that close to me.

Keeping my mind on my priority, I looked down at all the recent numbers that were dialed. I could see Michelle and Soseki's numbers. I curled my lip at their names. Hopefully I would never have to see either of them again. They caused way too much drama for only two people. I kept going through the numbers until I saw it. The words stood out to me, as if guiding my way. Lancelot. I put the phone to my ear with a bit of excitement. My heart would not slow down, and I was afraid of it trying to jump into my throat. I couldn't choke up now.

 _Hello?_ It's sounded like an old guy, so it must have been Alex's father. I tried not to get too flustered. This was it. My chance to find her.

 _Is Alex there? Alex Lancelot?_

 _Not at the moment. She went to the store. Who wants her?_

 _It's her bo- friend. She left something and I want to give it to her._

 _Alright._ He paused, _Do you want our address?_

 _Yes._

* * *

I gave my house one last look as Charles pulled into the parking lot. The place had so many memories and was my home for such a long time. It felt a bit weird to leave it for the last time. But I made up my mind. I had no idea what I was going to do after reuniting with Alex, but I didn't care. As long as I had my princess in my arms, I'd be happy. I'd do anything for her.

"Hello Allen," the blonde driver gave me a lazy wave, "I admire what you're doing. Going to look for your lover. It reminds me of Camilla and I. I did the same thing when I was your age. You have absolutely no idea how strict her parents were. Just getting her to like me was hard enough."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I'll take you wherever you want. What's the place?"

I gave him the slip of paper that I wrote it on and got into his car. It smelled like flowers in here. I had an excellent idea.

"Hey, Charles. Before you take me to her house, can we take a little detour? There's something I want to get."


	17. Chapter 17

**Alex**

It was hard to keep myself awake. I had spent all night crying. It was very hard to sleep ever since I came home. It was starting to get to me. I was usually never this cranky. I even snapped at my father, which is something I never do. My parents noticed that I was different. They were very supportive, so it made me feel a bit better. They were trying to cheer me up. They even cooked all of my favorite meals. It has only been one day, but it felt like weeks. I missed Allen. Really badly. But it was too late. I broke a rule, so this was my punishment.

I felt something soft brush against me. I turned over to see my family's cow, Oreo, rub her head against my arm. I petted her with a sad smile.

"I guess you could tell that I'm not myself. Thank you Oreo. At least I still have you."

"Moo."

"Baa."

"Moo."

I looked up as the rest of the pasture came over to comfort me. I felt touched at their support. I pet each and everyone of them, feeling a genuine smile cross my face. They wanted to me to feel better. I loved these animals and they loved me. I sat on the grass and started to tell them about my time at the Landchester mansion. I knew they wouldn't be able to answer me, but it was fine. I really needed someone to listen to me. To help me get through this. My friends from around here told me that they were going to plan a surprise for me, as a coming home gift.

"So that's where you are," My father appeared from behind the barn where some of the crops were growing. He wiped some sweat from his eyes, "I can see that they all missed you. Everyone knows how good you are with animals. You must have gotten that talent from your mama."

"True," I got to my feet, dusting grass from my pants, "I guess I'm just destined to be a farmer and use this land. I know you and Mom won't be here forever. I'll help you two on the farm as long as I can."

"You don't have to do that. I'm sure you have your own dreams."

"This is my dream," I responded, "It's tradition after all."

"Well if that's what you want. That reminds me. A friend of yours called the house." Friend?

"Who was it?"

"They didn't say," He shook his head, "He just said that you left something."

He? Could it be. . . "What did he sound like?"

"I'm not too sure. Like a guy?"

"Alright," I felt my hopes falter. It couldn't have been him. I never told him my address or home phone number. Was I just being a hopeless romantic? I let out a sigh, "Did he say anything else?"

"That it'll get here in a day. I got it yesterday, so it should be today."

"Alright," I nodded, "I guess I'll let you get back to work. Is there anything else you wanted me to do?"

"Could you go to the store. Your mother could use some more medicine. This current fever has really gotten to her. It's her lungs. That's what the doctor said. I just hope he can do something about it."

"Me too," I looked at the house with worry. I could see my mother sleeping soundly in her bed. I don't think I earned enough money to pay for her operation. I felt like a failure to them. So I made sure to get her medicine from the store. When I reached the general store, I could see that there wasn't much of the medicine on the shelf, so I made sure to get it before anyone else. Huh?

I looked over to make sure that I wasn't going insane. I swear I saw it, even for just a second. A flash of red. Hair? But when I checked, I didn't see a single redhead in the store. My stomach lowered in grief. My hopes were so high too. But it wasn't going to happen. He didn't even know where I lived. I had to leave the store now so that no one saw me freak out. I didn't need to cause a scene. I paid for the stuff, breathing calmly so that I wouldn't explode. I wonder if anyone noticed how stiff I was? I didn't think so. But I could see the cashier give me a look.

"Is something the matter, ma'am?" I glanced up at the guy's face. He had on a purple cap that covered his long brown hair. He had the most beautiful green eyes that I've ever seen. I was never too fond of green eyes, but there was something so surprisingly sweet about his that I just had to stare. Maybe I had a chance with him? It was unlikely I'd ever see Allen again. This guy would never replace my true love, but it was an option.

"Oh! Nothing's wrong," I shook my head, fully aware that I saw staring at him. Luckily for me, no one had gone in line behind me. That would have been a lot more embarrassing.

"Okay. Just wanted to check. That medicine for you?"

"My mom actually," I answered, "She's been ill for a while now."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. She just needs medicine because my family can't afford to have an operation done on her. I've been trying to save up money, but I got fired from my old job."

"I'm sorry. That'll be three."

"Thank you so much," I took the bag from the counter, "Thanks for listening to me. . ." I looked at his name tag, "Cam."

"You're welcome. I'll see you later."

"Ok," I felt a bit better going back to my home.

* * *

"Here you are mother," I popped a few of the pills out and handed them to her, with a small glass of water. I could smell bacon all the way from my parent's bedroom. He must have been cooking breakfast for lunch. I didn't mind, since any food going into my mother's stomach was better than none. I even felt my own stomach growl at the thought of food.

"Thank you Alex. I'm sorry about your job," She coughed, "It's a shame that you were fired. I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

"It's alright Mom," It was totally my fault, but I didn't want to disagree with her. It wouldn't be good for her to be stressed. She already had enough on her plate to deal with. I could deal with my problems on my own, no need to burden anyone else.

"Hey Al, lunch is ready!"

"Coming!" I went to get my own food after giving Mom a kiss on the forehead. My father shoved a plate of eggs and toast into my hands before turning back to making his own. He always made my eggs scrambled, since it was easy to do.

"I hope you like them. I added a bit of salt to them."

"Thank you. I can some of the cooking from now on. I learned how to at my old job."

"Oh really?" He added an egg to the frying pan, "I'd like to taste some of your cooking. How about you make dinner tonight? We still have a bunch of Spaghetti left in the cabinet that you can make. Might have to buy more cheese. I guess I should have mentioned it before you went to the store this morning."

"I can get some later today. I'm pretty free today."

"You finished the animal chores a lot faster since you came home. I'm proud of you. You should relax today. You're making us proud."

"Thank you," I gave my father a smile. But it reminded me of Allen. I knew that he didn't have a good relationship with his father. It made me grateful for the family that loved me and laughed with me. But the world wasn't a fair place. If it was, I would still be in the Landchester house with Allen, Tina, Iroha, and the others. I frowned behind my fork as I shoved the rest of the egg down my throat. It started to become like cement. I almost wanted to cry. This was really getting to me. I need to take a nap.

* * *

The next time I woke up, it was about one in the afternoon. I still felt a bit groggy, but it think I'll be fine if I just drink something. My father didn't seem to be in the kitchen or living room, so he was either out working or in my mother's room. He's been spending a lot of time in her room, so I was a bit concerned. I knew my mother was strong, but I wasn't sure how long she could hang on for. I knew that I might have to find another job on top of taking care of the farm. I knew that my father was still able to work, but he isn't as young as he used to be. I could see that all the work and stress was getting to him. I couldn't burden him as well. They were both counting on me. My heart still felt heavy, but I couldn't focus on my own feelings. Those could wait. I miss Allen, but that wouldn't help my parents. I shouldn't be selfish.

That's when I heard a loud growling from outside. I recognized it as a car, but why would there be one near my house? I didn't think that anyone would be visiting me. I remembered my father telling me someone was coming. I wonder when friend it was. When my curiosity forced me to check out the noise, I stood confused. There wasn't any car outside. Maybe I was just imaging it. But I wasn't imaging that person.

My eyes widened in disbelief when I recognized the boy standing near me. My heart nearly stopped and I let out a breath. I wasn't just imagining this was I? It hasn't been very long, so I knew who it was. No way. This couldn't be real life. I felt my eyes start to water, but not out of sadness. Were these tears of joy? But it had to be him. I recognized that flaming hair anywhere. I couldn't help muttering.

"Allen?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Allen**

Maybe it was because I haven't seen her for a while or because of how the sun beamed down on her, but Alex looked very beautiful. She was always beautiful, but that was just my opinion. She looked frozen as she spotted me. I could see the tears in her eyes as she whispered my name. It made my heart skip a beat and I smiled. I couldn't help her name from falling from my lips as well.

"Alex."

We stared at each other for a bit, like our feet was made of cement. The only other noise was the mooing of one of the animals outside. I decided to be the one to make the first move, since she seemed to have become ice. I stopped in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders. She let out a cry of relief and wrapped her arms around me. I put my head on her shoulder, feeling nothing but happiness. It was nice to have her in my arms, since I didn't know if I'd be able to find her house.

"I thought you were supposed to be at your house. What are you even doing here?"

"I came to see you," I pulled back from her embrace and kissed her on the forehead, "You left without saying goodbye. All I got was your letter. I'm so sorry Alex. It's my fault that you got fired. Since I'm the one who asked you out in the first place. I didn't mean for it to happen. Can you ever forgive me? I know you needed it for your parents."

"It's not your fault," she huffed, "I was supposed to be there to help them, not myself. I shouldn't let be selfish."

"It's okay. Be as selfish as you like. I'll love you no matter what."

"I love you too. I really thought that I'd never see you again. I wouldn't have been able to deal with the pain in your eyes if I told you I got fired. A note would have been easier on me. But you would have wanted to hear my voice."

"You have a lovely voice," I responded, "It's very cute."

"Thank you. Oh! Since you're here, do you want to meet my parents? I'm sure they'd love you."

"Alright. I'm assuming they are home?"

Alex nodded, her green eyes sparkling with excitement, "Yes. Come with me." She took my hand to lead me into the house. I felt comfort from the warmth of her touch. She was a naturally warm person. Where they going to be just like her?

* * *

Alex must have gotten her hair from her father. He was quite a tall guy, considering how much shorter Alex was to me. He had a bit of stubble on his chin and dark blue eyes. They looked me up and down in one motion. He seemed to fit the definition of farmer. I could see small bags around his eyes. He had an interesting attire, but I didn't want to leave a bad first impression. He was my lover's dad after all.

"So you must be Alex's friend. What was your name again?"

"My name is Allen. Your daughter is one of my best friends. But I'm assuming that she told you that we are dating?" I looked at Alex while saying this. She turned a bit red, amusing me. She was so easy to fluster. How cute.

"She might have mentioned it a few times," he nodded, "She honestly talked about you so much that I assumed that you two were a thing. But there's nothing wrong with that. You seem like a nice guy, Allen. I expect you to take very good care of Alex."

"Father."

"Of course, Mr. Lancelot." I bowed slightly, "Her happiness is my top priority. I'd do anything for her."

"Just call me Jason," he waved his hand, "No need to be so formal with me. I'm just a humble farmer."

"You're more than just that father," Alex smiled, "It's nice. Shall we met my mother?"

"Alright," I turned to Jason, "Have a good day sir."

"You two have fun," he left the house to do work. He seemed like a decent guy. I could see just how close they were. They seemed to be able to talk about anything to each other. I had no doubts about it. Alex pulled on my arm.

"Come on you. She's in her room. She's in bed."

"Does she always stay in bed?" I couldn't help asking. I don't think Alex will be bothered by my curiosity.

She frowned, "Yes. She's really sick. I'm scared for her. I'm doing what I can, but it might not be enough. The medicine she's using supposed to work, but I can't rely on it a hundred percent."

"I can pay for it."

"I can't ask you to do that, Allen. It's my responsibly. I appreciate the offer. I really do. But I want to be the one to pay for it."

"You are really stubborn."

"I know."

* * *

Alex's mother really did look ill. She was a chillingly pale woman, her hair the same shade as Alex's. When Alex and I entered her room, she sat up and opened her eyes. Alex had her mother's eyes, except my girlfriend's were more sharper. This woman's eyes were more of a dull green.

"Hey, mother. Are you feeling any better?" Alex asked, concern flashing in her eyes. She had her hands behind her back.

"A bit," the lady's voice was cracked, "Who's this young man."

"I'm Allen," I introduced myself, "Alex's boyfriend. What's your name."

"Hannah," She looked back to her daughter, "Is he visiting you?"

My girlfriend nodded, "I think so. Allen, where are you staying? Your house is pretty far."

I glanced away, "I don't really know. I've never been to this part of town, so I don't know if any hotels are nearby. And I kind of pissed my mother off so I can't stay at home."

"You can stay with us for a while," Hannah yawned, "I'm sure Alex doesn't mind sharing her room with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. It'd be nice to get to know you. It's nice that Alex finally has a boyfriend. It's been so long."

"Mom," Alex got embarrassed, "You should stay with us, Allen."

"Okay," I agreed with them, "I'll do my share of things, since I am the guest."

"Excellent," she turned to Alex, "Show him where he will be staying. I'm going back to bed."

"Yes mother. Have a good rest."

* * *

"Wow, your room is really small."

"It might seem that way to you, but not to me," Alex looked around, "Well this is it. I know it's not much, but it's all I have."

"I like it. It really reflects you, Alexis."

All that she had was a bed, closet, bookshelf, and a small table near her bed. On the table was a small alarm clock in the shape of a cow. It was actually quite a cute antique. I had no idea where to get something like that. Her bed seemed pretty big for one person. Maybe she liked having all that space.

"So would you like the bed while you stay here?" I asked him, "I can take the floor."

"Alex," I pulled her to me so that our eyes met, "Do you honestly think that you can have a bed not share it? We are a couple after all."

She turned red at that, "Oh. If that's what you want to do. I know we shared one before, but I'm not really used to it."

I clutched her closer to whisper into her ear, "Would you like me to help you get used to it?" I chuckled at the cute yelp she let out at those words. She blushed even harder as she pulled away.

"Would you like me to show you around the farm? I don't know if you took time to look around."

I shook my head, "After my ride dropped me off, you were my top priority. We can look around the farm if you want to. I don't know if I'll be impressed or not, since I've seen what farmland looks like."

"But you haven't met my animals," she blinked cutely, "You might bond with them on first sight. They are very amazing animals."

"If you say so," I shrugged, "I'll follow you anywhere. No matter where it is."

"Me too," She got onto her toes to give me a kiss, "You're the best, honey."

"I'm fully aware of that," I put my forehead on hers for a second, "Now let's go see some of those amazing animals you speak of."

"Right."

* * *

There were a lot of animals here. About six cows and six sheep. And that didn't even include all of the chickens that I saw. I had to give Alex credit. That is a lot of work she has to do. She does this everyday? Not to mention her father, while she was at my mansion? Damn. It was surprising that Alex didn't get stressed over this. I confessed this to her.

"Maybe it's because I don't consider it work," she responded, "It's life to me. It's a lot to do, I'm fully aware of that. But it's quite fun. I didn't have to do these chores. I volunteered. It's the best I can do to make my parents happy."

"That's good. You're doing what makes you happy."

"Exactly." Alex gave me a pat on the back, "It's also nice to see you do the same. Your past doesn't matter. It's how you act in the present that reflects the future. That's what my mom always told me when I was little. So I don't request getting fired. I'll learn from my experience to be a better worker for my parents and for you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Alex**

After a few days, Allen seemed to adjust to my parents house perfectly. He would act like a complete gentleman around them. I'm not sure if he was doing this to impress them or not. Maybe prove that he's a good boyfriend to me? I don't know, but I liked it. I could tell that my parents liked him. They weren't used to having a guy in our house, but they were slowly starting to enjoy his company. I smiled at the thought. I didn't know how long he'd be staying at our house. He did promise me that he was going to try to work somewhere around town. I told him that he didn't have to because he's rich, but he'd rather work for it. To each their own I guess.

My mother seemed to be a little bit better since I came home. Maybe the medicine is working better than it usually does. Could be a new ingredient that they added to it. Or maybe it was because our home welcomed another person. Occasionally I'd come in to my parents' room to find her and Allen talking. They would be discussing the most random topics. I'd get red in the face whenever she told him embarrassing stories about me, especially about when I was younger. I knew very well that he would tease me about it later. I've done some interesting things as a child. I remember my mother telling us about the time I tried to eat worms. I didn't know that you weren't suppose to eat them. It still embarrassed me to this day. And that's not the most interesting thing I've done.

"You know your parents are pretty cool," Allen said to me once we got back to my room. We were taking care of the farm chores, which had lasted the whole day, "It makes me wish I was that close to at least my mother. Or that she cared about me a bit more. Not who I marry."

I frowned at his saddening words, "I agree with you. I'm sure she'll still love you, despite all you did. And if she doesn't, then she doesn't really deserve you as a son. You're a really great person. And my parents would agree with me on that. They have a good judge of character. That's also how they raised me to be. They want the best for me after all. And I truly love them for that. And I love you too."

"Thank you. At least someone likes me."

"And loves you. Don't you ever forget about my feelings for you."

"True," he smiled, bringing me closer to him to kiss me, "You know it's been awhile."

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head, "We haven't been gone from the mansion for that long. It's been a week, but it doesn't really feel like it. Still feels like I can open my eyes and be in the big room with Tina. I miss her at times. She was a really good friend to me"

"Alex," he placed his lips next to my ear, "That's not what I'm talking about. I mean _that_."

That? I felt my face heat up when I realized what he meant. And I knew very well what was flowing through that perverted head of his. Of course he would think of that at a time like this.

"Oh. I get it now," I stuttered, unable to look Allen in the eyes. He put his hand on my chin and pulled my gaze to his.

"Do you not want me like that? I understand if you don't."

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Are you still nervous, Alex?"

"My parents happen to be home," I huffed, "I don't really want them to hear us. I'd never be able to look them in the eyes again."

Allen chuckled softly, "Is that your only reason? I'm sure that they are asleep by now. It's about ten. That's what time normal people would be in bed. But we are not normal, are we?"

"Not really," I sighed, "I guess we can. But after I make sure that they are asleep. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Alright. I'll be waiting here for you baby," he winked at me as he took his jacket off. I shook my head and went to check on my parents one last time.

I went up to the door and saw that the lights were off. I guess that if I opened the door, I would see my father sleeping in the chair near my mother. I took a peak into the room and saw that I was right. My father wanted to sleep in the same bed, but felt as if he would disturb her, since he moved around a lot in his sleep. It was actually pretty depressing. Hopefully I'll be able to get a job and be able to pay for her surgery. I doubt that the money I got from working at the Landchester's would be enough to pay for all of it. I gave them a sad smile before returning to my room. I would do anything for their happiness.

* * *

I gripped the bed sheets tightly as Allen's lips trailed down my neck, his hands all over me. I panted softly as he entered me slowly, clutching my hands even tighter. Our clothes lay on the floor, scattered around.

"Are you alright?" he huffed.

"I'm good. It feels . . . amazing."

"Of course it does." he chuckled a bit, "I'm a master at this sort of thing. But I think that you can tell. You've gone as red as always. You're like a tomato I swear. But a cute tomato. I just want to gobble you up."

"Ahh!"

"That wasn't a very sexy noise. But it was pretty cute."

"Shut up!" I shook a bit as he sped up his movements.

"You like to hear things like that don't you?" He gripped my sides as he whispered huskily in my ear, "You don't need to deny it, baby."

I wanted to retort, but I couldn't think with him pleasuring me like this. If we keep going any longer, I would explode. I think he could tell because he placed his mouth back on me. He panted as our tongues swirled, keeping at a quick pace. He shivered as he finished, letting out a low moan. I dug my nails down his back as I finished, my heart pounding hard. He rolled off and let out a huge breath.

"Are you ok?"

"Something like this wouldn't tired me just yet," Allen sighed softly, "I have more stamina than that."

"Is that so?" I asked breathlessly, "But I'm pretty exhausted."

"So you don't want to go again?"

"Jerk!" I threw at pillow at his head, which he swiftly dodged.

"Too bad for you," he smirked, "Maybe in a couple of minutes?"

"Geez," I huffed, bringing the blankets around me, making him laugh even harder. I tried not to show that I was just as happy as he was. But his words were so embarrassing. He loves teasing me, I swear. My face surely must be red as hell right now.

"Give me some of the blanket, Alexis," he pulled it off me and put his arm around me. He wrapped the blankets around us and pulled me a bit closer.

"You're such a blanket hog," I replied, "Maybe being rich has made you a bit selfish."

"I'm only selfish when it comes to you," Allen's face had turned as red as his hair. It was a bit reassuring to see him being the one blushing for once, "If you can't tell by now, I get very jealous when it comes to you. No one has ever made me feel like this. But I don't really befriend many people."

"Is that so?" I kissed him, "There's nothing wrong with that, I suppose. You're mine, so you don't have to worry about that."

"True," he rolled until he was on top of me, and kissed me harder, letting his hands reach up into my hair. I knew that he loved to play with the strands. But before long, my mind went blank as I let him sweep me off my feet.

* * *

"So what are your plans for the future?" I asked Allen the next morning, "Were you able to find a job?"

"There's a hair salon in town that I saw. I could apply there tomorrow. With my family's connections I'll be sure to get to get the job. I'll be sure to pay for my own things while I'm here. We might be able to get our own home."

"I'd prefer to live with my mother until she gets better, but I'd like to live with you," I curled up to him, running my hand down his chest lovingly, "It'd be a possibility in the future. Who knows what we have in store for us?"

"I just know that I'll have you in the future and that makes me happy," Allen gave me a sweet smile, "I'm so glad at you chose me over Soseki. That makes me very very graceful. For everything that you do."

"I feel the same way. You're the only one for me."

"I better be."

I laughed, "That's the plan, baby."

"What about you, Alex?"

"Me?" I tilted my head, "There's this store near my home that I'm thinking of applying to. But I also want to take care of my parents and the farm, since my father's not as young anymore. He's already stressed enough. I don't want it to eat at him anymore."

"Sounds like a plan to me," he kissed my forehead.


	20. Chapter 20

**Allen**

"So do you have any plans for the holiday? Any family or friends you plan to spend Christmas with?" I asked my current client as I took a pair of scissors to her long blonde hair. I couldn't help how happy I was lately. I had finally gotten my dream job, and loved every second of it. I was a bit proud of myself for ignoring my mother's desires to satisfy my own. And I had a beautiful girlfriend waiting for me at home.

"I plan on visiting my niece since she's the only family that I have left," the girl let her head fall back a bit, "But I don't mind. I haven't seen my parents in such a long time."

"That's pretty sad," I frowned a bit, "I'm sure your niece will be happy to see you for that day."

"What about you?" she moved her head to the side a bit so that I could get to it, "Do you have anyone special you'll spend it with."

"My girlfriend and her family. My mother and I had a little spat, so now I don't live with her anymore."

"What a shame."

"Indeed. But I am happier now," I smiled at my next words, "They are truly great people and accepted me without a second thought."

"I see. Well then that makes us both happy. It's pretty nice to have family who still cares for you."

"True."

* * *

It was cold as I walked home that night. It's been getting chillier outside lately, so I was very concerned about getting a blizzard. I knew that the animals at home wouldn't be in a very good mood, since they were so sensitive to the cold. I wrapped a scarf around my mouth as I quickened my pace. I just hoped that Alex would be careful on her way home today as well. My girlfriend had ended up getting a job at one of the restaurants in town, so she ended up having a wear a waitress outfit for it. It wasn't as cute as the maid outfit she used to wear, but that wasn't up to me to judge. She looks cute in whatever she wears.

With the current job and my own, we had managed to afford her mother's surgery, and Hannah would be getting out of the hospital as soon as Alex gets home. She got off work a few hours before me, so it might just be her father waiting for me when I get back. But I didn't mind at all. Her father greeted me at the door as usual, a big smile on his face. It made my heart warm up. He was excited to see his wife again.

"Today's a good day, huh?" I asked Jason.

"You bet. Hannah will finally be back on her feet. Honestly, I might have to have her take it easy for the next couple of days. But I'll be able to see my wife on Christmas looking healthy and happy. That's my own wish for the holidays. Christmas is tomorrow, so I'm going to make her day the best. I'm assuming that you're going to take Alex somewhere fancy tomorrow?"

"For lunch," I replied, "We both decided that we want to spend Christmas dinner as a family."

"She always thinks of us over herself," Jason smiled, "That girl has never changed, I swear. She's also so selfless. But I'm proud of her."

"You should be. She's such a sweet girl. That's what made me fall for her in the first place."

"Just take very good care of my little girl, okay?" he patted me on the shoulder, "She's a very introverted person, so she doesn't have many friends. Be sure to be a good friend to her. She cares about you a lot."

"Of course. No matter what happens between us, Alex and I will always be friends. She's one of my best friends as well as a lover."

"That's good to hear. I think I can hear a car outside. Might be the girls."

* * *

"Do you need my help walking inside?" Jason asked his wife when we spotted her and Alex. The older woman was holding her daughter's hand as if her life depended on it. She looked a bit exhausted, her green eyes covered in bags.

"That might be good," Hannah croaked, "I'm tired from all the activity today. I think I'll take a nap. I should be able to walk when I wake up. Either tonight or tomorrow. It'll take a bit to adjust."

"I got you," he grabbed her arm and put it around his shoulder before turning to Alex and me, "I'll see you two tomorrow. There are still a bit of crops that haven't been watered. The left side of the field."

"Alright," Alex gave him a nod, before grabbing my arm, "Night, Mom. Night, Dad."

"I'm glad that your mom is alright," I told Alex as we reached the dry field, "You must be proud that you got enough money to pay for her surgery."

"Of course," she gave me a tired smile, "I don't have to see her suffer anymore. I'm so glad that ended up getting the job at your place. If I didn't, I probably wouldn't be able to pay for my mother. And I wouldn't have been graced with your presence. Thank you for everything. I mean it. It's your ad that saved her life."

"I'm glad," I grinned back at her, "It's a good thing I put that add in the paper. I met the girl of my dreams and realized how terrible living there was for me. I might not have ended up being one hundred percent happy. I would have just lived through my mother's dreams instead of my own. It wouldn't be a very healthy way of living. Having to end up with someone you don't like."

"I can't imagine how that would be like," Alex gave me a sad look, "But I suppose me being poor actually makes me luckier than you. Despite you having everything that you could want. I'd have my heart's desire."

"Well you do have it now," I kissed her briefly, putting my forehead on hers lovingly, "Aren't you happy."

"Very much," She murmured, "Don't we have plants to water? Can't you be romantic later?"

"I don't see what's wrong with now."

"We have chores, you fucking weirdo."

"After our chores then," I put my finger on the tip of her nose, "Wouldn't want to neglect our responsibilities, right miss farmer?"

She huffed, "Then do them. Give me that watering can."

I chuckled softly at the pretend look of anger on her face, "Then give me the other one."

* * *

"That's a pretty cute tree," I remarked at the small white tree at one of the corners. There were a bunch of presents around the tree. I managed to buy each of her parents a gift, and Alex three gifts. The last one wasn't under the tree just yet. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw what I got her. I could see that she had gotten me two presents. A small box? I wondered what could be inside of it.

"Thanks," Alex said over the eggs that she was boiling, "I wanted a regular size tree, but when I saw it, I just had to get it. It's so cute. And it's a white tree. I love anything unique."

"Is that so? Well it's good to know that you love yourself."

She gave me a look, "Shut it, you."

"It's pretty late. Should we go to sleep?"

"I want to look at the stars for a bit," She blinked up at me, "Do you want to watch them with me?"

"Alright."

"Come on, Allen," She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the porch, where the swing was. We sat next to each other while looking up at the sky. It was still snowing a bit, which gave the area a white light of snowy tears.

"The sky looks good tonight, but not as beautiful as you."

"Thank you," she smiled, glancing up at the stars, "It's nice to watch them with you. I know that tomorrow will be a beautiful Christmas."

She turned to give me a kiss as our hands found each other.

* * *

"Time to open our presents," Alex gave me the smaller box with a grin, "Hope you like it."

I ripped the wrapping paper off to show a small black box. I opened the lid to find a small necklace inside with my name on it. I lifted it out and put it around my neck, next to the other one, "This is perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I love it." In the bigger present was a book on hair styles around the world. I put my presents down before taking the ones for her from the tree. She gave them a curious look. The first two presents were a pair of socks with farm animals on them and a calendar, which she loved.

"These are wonderful," Alex hugged me tightly, "I love you."

"That wasn't his last gift," Hannah gave Jason a look, "Will you get the last one from the barn honey?"

"Be back."

"Huh?" Alex gave us a suspicious look, "What's going on?"

"Just wait," her mother giggled, "Here it is."

Jason came back in with a box with many holes around it and gave it to me to give to Alex.

I turned to my girlfriend with a smile, "Open it up sweetheart."

"Alright," She did as I ordered and gasped when she saw what was inside. She almost dropped the box as a small black puppy jumped out of it. The puppy sat down and barked, her tail wagging.

"What do you think?" I smiled, "You said you wanted a puppy. Any names for this little girl?"

"How about Shadow?" Tears slid down Alex's face as she picked the puppy up, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. This was a very good Christmas. I hope to spend so many more with you."

"Me two."

I felt a since of joy rush through me. I wanted to have years with her. Spending more and more holidays with her. Exchanging gifts on Valentine's day. Looking for Eggs on Easter. Giving out candy to children on Halloween. No matter what happens in the future, I'd always want Alex by my side. The orange-haired girl was my reason for living and my light. I never wanted to let her go. And I would never have to.


End file.
